Per Du
by IndigoNightOwl
Summary: Übersetzung – Ms Granger und Professor Snape gehen unfreiwillig von förmlicher Höflichkeit zu Hermine und Severus über... oder war es Mine und Sevie? Ein Abzählspiel kompliziert die ohnehin unangenehme Situation.
1. Ms Granger

**Disclaimer: **Das Original dieser autorisierten Übersetzung heißt „First Name Basis" und stammt von vanityfair.  
Wie üblich gehören mir also weder Plot noch Charaktere. Ebenfalls wie üblich gilt das auch für alle folgenden Kapitel.

* * *

**  
Kapitel 1  
Ms Granger**

„Wir haben hier in Hogwarts eine Tradition", hatte Dumbledore den Siebtkläßlern an diesem Morgen mitgeteilt. „Nach dem Abschiedsessen stellen sich die Schüler, die uns zum letzten Mal verlassen, in einer Reihe auf, schütteln ihren Lehrern die Hand und nennen sie beim Vornamen. Das steht symbolisch für Ihren Übergang von Schüler zu Gleichberechtigtem, von Kind zu Erwachsenem. Ich hoffe, daß Sie diese Erfahrung als etwas Besonderes sehen werden."

Hermine war bei dieser Ankündigung zurückgescheut. Es gefiel ihr nicht, daran erinnert zu werden, daß sie bald den einen Ort verlassen mußte, an dem sie sich wohl und sicher fühlte. Hogwarts war eine Zufluchtsstätte, nicht nur wegen des Krieges zwischen Gut und Böse, der außerhalb dieser Mauern tobte, sondern auch weil sie hier ein Ziel hatte und sich zugehörig fühlte.

Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler konnten es kaum erwarten, die Einengungen der Schule abzuschütteln, aber draußen in der wirklichen Welt gab es keine Bibliothek voller Bücher zu lesen, keine Aufsätze zu schreiben und neu zu schreiben, bis die perfekte Formulierung gefunden war, keine Lehrer, die bereit waren, die neuesten Theorien mit ihr zu diskutieren.

Ihre Lehrer beim Vornamen zu nennen, zwang sie nur zu akzeptieren, daß sie keine Schülerin mehr sein würde. Sie wußte nicht einmal, ob sie irgend etwas anderes konnte. Gab es Jobs, bei denen man Aufsätze über unklare Punkte der Arithmantik schrieb? Sie glaubte es nicht, aber falls es welche gab, wurden sie wahrscheinlich nicht gut bezahlt.

Professor McGonagall, oder war das jetzt „Minerva", hatte ihr in ihren Berufsberatungs-Sitzungen gesagt, sie könnte „alles tun". Hermine hatte das für das bislang nutzloseste Gelaber von allem gehalten. Sie wußte, daß es ein Kompliment und eine Ermutigung sein sollte, aber „alles" konnte „alles mögliche" bedeuten, und wie sollte sie wählen? Von den meisten Möglichkeiten, die ihr offenstanden, wußte sie nicht einmal.

Außerdem würde es unangenehm sein, plötzlich von „Professor" oder „Sir" zum Vornamen zu wechseln. Das implizierte einen gewissen Grad an Vertrautheit, der ihnen aufgezwungen werden würde. Sie fragte sich einen Moment, ob es den Lehrern auch so ging. War das wieder eine hirnverbrannte Idee des Direktors?

Auf der anderen Seite, die meisten ihrer Lehrer nannten sie bereits Hermine, also würde es für sie keine so große Umstellung sein. Der einzige, der sich geweigert hatte, war Professor Snape. „Ms Granger" - In ihren sieben Schuljahren hatte er sie nie anders genannt, außer wenn man die Gelegenheiten mitzählte, wenn er sie beleidigt hatte, indem er sie eine Besserwisserin genannt hatte.

Und jetzt würde sie ihn in weniger als zwei Wochen „Severus" nennen müssen. Diese Aussicht gefiel ihr nicht. Sie hatte natürlich am Grimmauld-Platz gehört, wie andere ihn so nannten, aber für sie, so dachte sie, würde er immer Professor Snape sein. Seine achtunggebietende Gestalt und sein permanent finsterer Blick verlangten Respekt. Wie oft hatte sie Harry erinnert, ihn „Professor" zu nennen, und nun wurde ihnen gesagt - nein, sie wurden dazu ermutigt - all das zu vergessen und ihn mit Vornamen anzusprechen.

Ihr war klar, daß sie sich deswegen verrückt machte, aber so war sie eben. Sie hatte genug davon, sich mit den UTZs zu belasten, damit hatte sie die zwei Jahre seit den ZAGs verbracht. Das hier bot ihr immerhin Futter, das nichts mit Prüfungen oder Voldemort zu tun hatte.

Und was, wenn...? Nein, sicher nicht. Sie neigte dazu zu reden, wenn sie es besser nicht tun sollte, oder mehr als nötig, aber sogar sie hatte soviel Verstand, nicht... Verflucht seien Lavender und Parvati und ihre dämlichen Spiele.

Im vergangenen Jahr hatten sie begonnen, ein dummes Spiel zu spielen, bei dem Jungennamen ausgewählt wurden, und dann wurde einem nach einer komplexen, magischen Formel (einer, die Hermine noch nicht durchschaut hatte, trotz ihres Interesses an Arithmantik) gesagt, wen man heiraten würde, wo man wohnen und wie viele Kinder man haben würde. Das kam zweifellos von diesem Insekt Trelawny, aber in einem Augenblick der Schwäche hatten die beiden sie dazu gezwungen.

„Ok, jetzt such sechs Jungs aus", hatten sie ihr gesagt.

„Sechs!"

„Na ja, Ron und Harry natürlich, also noch vier mehr", sagte Parvati.

„Warum sucht ihr nicht für mich aus." Das war natürlich ihr fataler Fehler gewesen.

„Ooh, ok, na gut, schreib Neville auf", sagte Lavender zu Parvati.

„Und Dean", fügte Parvati hinzu, während ihre Feder wild kratzte und Hermine gelangweilt zusah und wünschte, Madame Pince wäre nicht krank geworden.

„Ok, aber wir brauchen ein paar Leute außerhalb von Gryffindor... wie wär's mit Malfoy?"

Hermine blickte äußerst finster drein, aber das schien Parvati nur zu bestärken, als sie Dracos Namen genüßlich niederschrieb. Hermine erkannte plötzlich, warum die meisten ihrer engen Freunde männlich waren.

„Oh! Und wir brauchen einen Lehrer!" sagte Lavender, die immer aufgeregter wurde.

„Wieso?" fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ich würde sagen, das ist offensichtlich. Ein intelligentes Mädchen wie du braucht jemanden, der sich mit ihrem Intellekt messen kann. Also, mal sehen..."

„Das ist ja wohl kaum fair", protestierte Hermine. „Die meisten der männlichen Lehrer sind antik, und Binns ist sogar tot!"

„Hmm, du hast recht", sagte Parvati, und für einen kurzen, strahlenden, wunderschönen Moment hatte Hermine gedacht, daß sie der Peinlichkeit entgangen war, womöglich mit Dumbledore oder Flitwick verkuppelt zu werden.

„Was ist mit Snape?" fiel Lavender ein. Hermines Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Ausdruck von Mißfallen.

Es war noch schlimmer geworden, als das Paar sie nach zehn Minuten Rechnen informiert hatte, daß ihr Zukünftiger tatsächlich Professor Snape war und sie anscheinend mit vier Kindern in einer Hütte leben würden.

Als würde sich der Zaubertränkemeister je dazu herablassen, in einer Hütte zu wohnen. Sie ging davon aus, daß er einen anspruchsvolleren Geschmack hatte. Und er haßte Kinder! Das wurde täglich offensichtlich. Von alldem abgesehen würde sie ihn gar nicht erst heiraten, obwohl das vielleicht ihre erste Beteuerung hätte sein sollen.

„Du solltest dich besser daran gewöhnen, ihn Severus zu nennen. Es wäre merkwürdig, wenn du brüllen würdest, „Professor Snape" solle den Müll rausbringen oder die Kinder ins Bett bringen, nicht?" hatte Lavender mit einem fiesen Lachen gesagt.

„Nicht Severus... sondern Sevie", hatte Parvati entgegnet. Sie hatten so sehr gelacht, daß sie von Hermines Bett gefallen waren, was gut war, denn sie war ohnehin kurz davor gewesen, sie runterzuschubsen.

„Das ist ein bescheuertes Spiel", hatte sie gesagt, bevor sie auf der Suche nach besserer Gesellschaft aus dem Zimmer gestürmt war.

Aber der Name war bei ihr haftengeblieben. Wenn er im Zaubertränke-Unterricht an ihrem Pult vorbeikam und mit seiner übergroßen Nase nach Fehlern schnüffelte, konnte sie nicht anders, als zu lächeln bei dem Gedanken, sie - oder überhaupt irgendwer - könnte ihn Sevie nennen. Wenn er sie beleidigte, bis ihr Tränen in den Augen standen, hielt sie sie zurück, indem sie sich vorstellte, wie sie eine ebenso sarkastische Erwiderung gab und ihn zur Krönung Sevie nannte. Es war ihr eigener, kleiner Privatwitz, der ihn irgendwie menschlicher erscheinen ließ.

Nur mußte sie ihm jetzt ins Gesicht sehen, wenn sie ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Was, wenn sie sich versprach und ihr der Spitzname, den sie jetzt schon seit Monaten verwendete, herausrutschte?

Das durfte sie nicht geschehen lassen.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Normalerweise mag ich die Konstellation Hermine/Snape überhaupt nicht, aber für das hier mach ich mal eine Ausnahme, es ist nämlich wirklich lustig. ;) 


	2. Hermine

**Kapitel 2  
Hermine**

Ihre Mutter hatte Hermine einmal gesagt, daß sie eines Tages noch ein Magengeschwür bekommen würde, wenn sie sich weiterhin so viele Sorgen machte. Aber das war ein Teil von ihr, sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Es war so, als würde man einem Hund sagen, er solle aufhören zu bellen und in seiner Freizeit lieber etwas anderes tun.

„Danke, Severus", murmelte sie ein paar Tage nach den UTZs vor sich hin. Das Abschiedsessen war nur noch wenige Tage entfernt, und die Vorstellung, sich zu versprechen, hatte sie so in Angst versetzt, daß sie angefangen hatte zu üben, Professor Snapes Namen zu sagen.

In Wahrheit hatte sie die Namen all ihrer Lehrer geübt, und sie war recht zuversichtlich bezüglich Minerva und Albus. Es waren eine ganze Menge Nachforschungen notwendig gewesen, bis sie endlich die Vornamen von Professor Vektor und Professor Sinistra herausgefunden hatte, aber sie war bereit. Bereit für jeden, außer Snape.

„Führst du wieder Selbstgespräche, Hermine?" fragte Ron und sah sie besorgt an.

„Ich weiß, wir beschweren uns immer, daß du zu viel redest", sagte Harry.

„Und über langweiligen Kram", unterbrach Ron.

„Aber es würde uns nichts ausmachen zuzuhören, wenn du wirklich jemanden zum Reden brauchst", versicherte Harry und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Wie nett von den beiden, sie daran zu erinnern, daß sie sich gewöhnlich nicht die Mühe machten, ihr zuzuhören, wenn sie über Arithmantik oder Verwandlung sprach, aber auf der anderen Seite langweilte sie sich damit manchmal sogar selbst.

„Es ist nichts, wirklich. Ich bin nur etwas nervös, weil ich die Schule verlassen werde, das ist alles." Sie schüttelten zustimmend die Köpfe, gingen aber schnell zum nächsten Thema über. Sie seufzte leise, bevor sie sich in die Feinheiten der Chancen der Chudley Cannons auf einen Sieg im Bezirksfinale vertiefte. Sie waren Jungen, sie redeten nicht über ihre Gefühle, und ehrlich gesagt war ihr auch nicht danach zu erklären, weshalb sie wegen des Abschiedsessens nervös war. Je mehr sie sich damit beschäftigte, desto wahrscheinlich wurde es, daß sie einen Fehler machte, schloß sie.

Das Abschiedsessen kam wesentlich schneller, als ihr lieb gewesen wäre. Sie aß nicht sonderlich viel, sie war zu nervös wegen dem, was noch kommen würde. Nachdem die jüngeren Schüler den Raum verlassen hatten, reihten sich die Lehrer, angeführt von Professor Dumbledore, an einer Seite auf, während die Siebtkläßler es ihnen auf der anderen nachtaten. Langsam vermischten sich die beiden Reihen, und Gratulationen und Dank wurden ausgetauscht.

„Ah, mein lieber Junge", hörte sie den Direktor dem Schüler vor sich zurufen. „Ich gratuliere, Neville."

„Danke, Albus", erwiderte Neville schüchtern, bevor er die Reihe weiter abschritt. Sie war die Nächste. Mit einem tiefen Atemzug trat sie nach vorn und hielt das kleine Geschenk vor sich, das sie früher in dieser Woche in Hogsmeade gekauft hatte.

„Die sind für Sie, Prof..."

„Hermine", sagte Dumbledore mit einem strengen Blick - streng, aber voller Übermut.

„Ich meine, Albus. Tut mir leid, Sir." Sie reichte ihm das Päckchen.

„Was ist das?" fragte er neugierig, während er die Plastiktüte voll mit leuchtend orangen Klumpen untersuchte.

„Circus Peanuts. Das sind Muggel-Süßigkeiten. Ich persönliche finde sie widerlich, daher wußte ich, daß sie genau nach ihrem Geschmack sein würden." Er lächelte sie an.

„Danke, Kind", sagte er. Plötzlich und ohne Vorwarnung schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn. Sie konnte nicht anders. Sie konnte nicht glauben, daß sie tatsächlich gehen würde.

„Aber, aber", sagte er tröstend und tätschelte ihr den Rücken. „Die meisten Leute schenken mir Bücher, aber ich kann's nicht erwarten, die hier auszuprobieren." Er löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung, öffnete die kleine Tüte mit Süßigkeiten, griff hinein und warf sich ein Teil in den Mund. Sie beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll.

„Abscheulich! Ich liebe sie!" rief er mit einem Funkeln in den Augen.

Hermine schritt die Reihe ab. Tränen brannten in ihren Augen, als sie ihre Lehrer umarmte. Der letzte war allerdings derjenige, vor dem sie sich am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Sie wischte sich die Augen und näherte sich ihm erhobenen Hauptes.

„Ich hoffe, Sie erwarten von mir nicht auch so eine alberne, sentimentale Verabschiedung", spottete er.

„Selbstverständlich nicht."

„Die Wahrheit ist nämlich, daß ich diesen Tag die vergangenen sieben Jahre sehnsüchtig erwartet habe."

„Das überrascht mich nicht, nachdem sie mich so gräßlich behandelt haben", erwiderte sie.

„Nur weil ich Sie nicht verhätschelt habe..."

„Ungeachtet der Tatsache, daß ich die Zaubertränkestunden die letzten sieben Jahre gefürchtet habe, habe ich nebenbei ein paar Dinge gelernt, und dafür wollte ich nur „danke" sagen", unterbrach sie. Er starrte sie eine Weile ungläubig an, bevor er die ihm dargebotene Hand nahm.

„Ich gratuliere, _Hermine_", sagte er. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß sich ihr Name so anhören könnte, wie geschmolzene Schokolade oder Samt. Der übliche Hohn fehlte, obwohl der unterschwellige Sarkasmus noch immer da war. Sie wußte, daß er gönnerhaft und herablassend war, aber es klang trotzdem gut.

„Danke, Sevie", antwortete sie, ohne nachzudenken. Der Effekt, den es gehabt hatte, ihren Vornamen aus seinem Mund zu hören, hatte ihr bizarre Vorstellungen von dieser Hütte eingegeben, von der Parvati und Lavender erzählt hatten. Ihre Vorstellung war gerade bei den vier Kindern und dem Prozeß des Kinderkriegen angelangt, als ihr bewußt wurde, was sie getan hatte.

„Wie haben Sie mich gerade genannt?" zischte er und drückte dabei ihre Hand so fest, daß sie dachte, die Knochen könnten brechen. All das Üben, und sie hatte die eine Sache getan, die sie gefürchtet hatte. Wie sollte sie das erklären? Würde er eine Erklärung überhaupt akzeptieren? Gab es eine?

„Danke, Severus. Ich meine, Sir. Danke, Sir", stammelte sie. Er starrte sie mit kalten, schwarzen Augen wütend an. Er mochte den kleinen Spitznamen nicht, wie sie es sich gedacht hatte.

„Sie haben Glück, daß ich nicht länger Hauspunkte abziehen kann, Ms Granger", sagte er mit einem finsteren Blick, hielt aber immer noch ihre Hand fest. Wäre er in der Position gewesen, Punkte abzuziehen, wären sie natürlich erst gar nicht in dieser lächerlichen Situation gewesen. Sie brannte darauf, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, aber sie hatte sich bereits in Schwierigkeiten gebracht, sie wollte es nicht noch schlimmer machen, indem sie unverschämt war.

„Es tut mir leid, aber lassen Sie uns die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen, in Ordnung? Wir sind schließlich beide _erwachsen_, nicht wahr?" sagte sie mit ihrer erwachsensten Stimme. (Das hatte sie ebenfalls geübt.)

„Wie überaus reif von ihnen", lächelte er affektiert, zog sie dann aber näher zu sich heran, so daß nur sie hören konnte, was er als nächstes sagte. „Aber wenn ich noch einmal höre, wie Ihnen dieser Name über die Lippen kommt, wird Ihnen das sehr leid tun. Verstehen wir uns da?"

Sie wurde blaß und riß ihre Hand von ihm los. Sie rieb die Stelle, an der er sie so fest gepackt hatte, stählte sich und begegnete seinem harten Blick.

„Wenn auch sonst nichts, so haben mich doch sieben Jahre gelehrt, daß Sie zwar bellen, aber nicht beißen, Sevie", sagte sie und ging dann davon - schnell.

Als sie die Treppe erreichte, sprintete sie sie hinauf und eilte zum Portrait der Fetten Dame, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnten. Ihr Gryffindor-Mut hatte ihr ihre Abschiedsworte an Snape ermöglicht. Stolz hatte sie daran gehindert, über die Schulter zurückzusehen, als sie davongehastet war, wenngleich ihre Ohren gespitzt waren und nach Geräuschen lauschten, die nach verärgerten Männern mittleren Alters mit Zauberstäben klangen, aber Umsicht sagte ihr, daß sie so schnell wie möglich verschwinden sollte.

Nachdem sie sich auf ihr Bett geworfen hatte, brauchte sie einen Moment, um Luft zu holen und zu verarbeiten, was sie gerade getan hatte. Das Gute daran, daß sie ging, war, daß sie ihn wenigstens nicht wiedersehen mußte - nie wieder. Na ja, abgesehen von den Versammlungen des Ordens, und wenn sie das Praktikum bei Minerva annahm, und die Zauberergemeinschaft war nicht so riesig. Sie würde ihm garantiert irgendwann über den Weg laufen. Oh Gott, was sollte sie tun?


	3. Hermi

**Kapitel 3  
Hermi**

Während alle anderen feierten und geräuschvoll zum Zug gingen, war Hermine äußerst beunruhigt. Was würde sie sagen, wenn sie ihn das nächste Mal sah? Würde er es ansprechen?

Vielleicht würde sie Glück haben, und er würde sie einfach ignorieren. Darin hatte er sich in den letzten sieben Jahren sicherlich als talentiert erwiesen. Um die Mitte des sechsten Schuljahres hatte sie schließlich aufgehört, auf seine Fragen hin die Hand zu heben. Sie rief sich mit Bitterkeit ins Gedächtnis, wie er es kommentiert hatte, mit den Worten: „Doch nicht so schnell von Begriff, wie einige Ihrer anderen Lehrer behaupten, was, Ms Granger? Sie haben ja auch nur sechseinhalb Jahre gebraucht, um zu lernen, ihre Hand unten und ihren Mund geschlossen zu lassen."

Bei genauerem Nachdenken verdiente er den kleinen Spitznamen, den er so verabscheute. Sie war sicher, daß ihr mit ausreichend Zeit noch passendere einfallen würden. Aber als sie ihn eine Woche später am Grimmauld-Platz Nr. 12 in der Küche traf, war ihr Zorn vergessen und durch die Angst und den Respekt, die er einflößte, ersetzt.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", sagte sie automatisch und verfluchte sich dann dafür, daß sie überhaupt gesprochen hatte. Sie hatte vorgehabt, den Mann wie die Pest zu meiden, wie es so ziemlich jeder außer Albus tat, aber vielleicht war es besser, dem hier und jetzt ein Ende zu machen.

„Ah, sie kehren also zurück zu „Professor", ja?" fragte er abfällig.

„Ich dachte, Sie würden das vielleicht vorziehen, aber wenn es Ihnen lieber ist, daß ich Sie „Sevie" nenne, ist mir das auch recht", erwiderte sie bissig.

„Sie können mich nennen, wie Sie wollen, wenn sie Todessehnsucht haben, _Mine_."

„Ich hasse diesen Namen!" rief sie aus, ohne nachzudenken.

„Oh, das hatte ich so gehofft", schnurrte er.

Selbstverständlich hatte er versucht, es ihr heimzuzahlen. Sie hätte es besser wissen sollen, als ihn so einfach die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen.

„Oder wie wär's mit „Hermi"? Ich persönlich finde den ziemlich gut", fuhr er fort.

„Ich werde Lavender und Parvati umbringen", murmelte sie. Die beiden hatten sie überhaupt erst in diesen Schlamassel hereingebracht. Deretwegen stritt sie jetzt mit dem Zaubertränkelehrer darüber, ob er sie „Hermi" nennen sollte.

„Was war das?" fragte er scharf. „Ich sehe nicht, was Ms Brown und Ms Patil mit dieser Sache zu tun haben."

„Das alles hat wegen eines dämlichen Spiels angefangen, das Lavender und Parvati mich letzten Winter zu spielen gezwungen haben."

Und damit erzählte sie die ganze Geschichte. Den Teil mit den vier Kindern und der Hütte hätte sie wahrscheinlich weglassen können, aber als sie erst einmal angefangen hatte, konnte sie nicht mehr aufhören. Er stand da und sah sie seltsam an, aber zum ersten Mal seit sie sich erinnern konnte unterbrach er sie nicht. Er schien von ihrer Erzählung wie versteinert zu sein.

„Ist das eine Art kranker Scherz?" zischte er, als sie schließlich geendet hatte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. Und dann dämmerte es ihr plötzlich, weshalb er ihr den Spitznamen so übelnahm. Er hatte gedacht, sie würde sich über ihn lustig machen. Nachdem er jahrelang „Schniefelus" genannt worden war, fand er keinen Gefallen an ihrer Abkürzung für seinen Namen, und sie konnte es ihm offen gesagt nicht verdenken.

Aber hatte sie sich über ihn lustig gemacht? Sie konnte es kaum sagen. Normalerweise war sie seine überzeugteste Verteidigerin, wenn Ron und Harry ihn beschimpften oder seinen Professorentitel vergaßen.

Nein, entschied sie, sie hatte es nicht als Veralberung gemeint, sondern als Zuneigungsbekundung, als Kosenamen. Irgendwie hatte sie eine Schwärmerei für ihren verhaßten Zaubertränkelehrer entwickelt. Denselben Mann, der sie offen verhöhnte, nie eine Bemerkung über ihre Zaubertränke machte, außer um sie zu kritisieren, und der nie ein nettes Wort zu ihr gesagt hatte, und sie _mochte_ ihn? Es schien unmöglich.

Warum konnte sie nicht jemand Vernünftiges mögen, wie Ron? Ron, der gerne lachte, der verhinderte, daß sie zu ernsthaft wurde, und der nicht nur in ihrem Alter war, sondern außerdem ein anständiges menschliches Wesen.

Sie war eins von diesen Mädchen geworden, die „gefährliche Männer" mochten, oder vielleicht lag es nur daran, daß er Autorität über sie hatte. Sie hatte schon früher davon gehört, daß Mädchen ihre Lehrer mochten, aber nicht die abscheulichen, gemeinen und gehässigen. Es war ein „kranker Scherz", wie Professor Snape es so treffend gesagt hatte, ein kranker Streich, den das grausame Schicksal ihnen spielte.

„Nein, Sir. Ich fürchte, es ist kein Scherz. Das wäre nie passiert, wenn Madame Pince in der Woche nicht krank geworden wäre. Es ist gefährlich, dazu gezwungen zu sein, sich mit Lavender und Parvati drinnen aufzuhalten."

„Es scheint so", knurrte er, aber er sah sie ernst an.

„Eine Hütte und vier Kinder?" fragte er einen Augenblick später. Sein Ärger schien etwas abgeflaut zu sein. Sie nickte.

„Ich bezweifle, daß Sie sich je dazu herablassen würde, in einer Hütte zu leben, Ms Granger. Und was Kinder betrifft, ich verabscheue sie. Ich habe tagsüber genug davon. Ich würde sicherlich nicht nach Hause kommen wollen, um noch vier mehr zu sehen."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir."

„Außerdem würde ich sie niemals heiraten. Besonders dann nicht, wenn Sie darauf bestehen würden, mich bei diesem grauenhaften Namen zu nennen."

„Und ich fürchte, das würde ich", sagte sie mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Diese Unterhaltung hatte sich wirklich merkwürdig entwickelt, dachte sie.

„Damit wäre das geklärt. Ms Brown und Ms Patil sind Vollidiotinnen", schloß Snape.

„Paradebeispiele für verschwendetes Potential", beklagte sie.

„Sie halten ihnen zu viel zugute, wenn sie davon ausgehen, daß sie überhaupt irgendwelches Potential hatten", sagte er mit einem finsteren Blick.

Ah, da war der grausame und abscheuliche Mann, den sie kannte und liebte. Sie hätte wissen sollen, daß die Verspieltheit nicht lange andauern würde. Dann, als wäre ihm plötzlich die Dauer und - mit Sicherheit - der Inhalt ihrer Unterhaltung bewußt geworden, und als wäre ihm das peinlich, warf er einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Ich suche Bill Weasley. Haben Sie ihn gesehen?" fragte er ungeduldig.

„Nein, Severus, hab ich nicht", erwiderte sie ruhig. Sie hoffte, ihre Stimme würde ihre Nervosität nicht verraten. Er blickte abrupt von seiner Uhr auf, um zu sehen, daß sie ihn leicht anlächelte.

„Nun, wenn Sie ihn sehen, sagen Sie ihm, er soll sich sobald als möglich per Kaminnetzwerk bei mir melden, Hermine", sagte er, bevor er sich abwandte, um zu gehen. Es war das einzige Mal, daß sie je ihren Namen ohne Spott oder unterschwelligen Sarkasmus aus seinem Mund gehört - oder zu hören erwartet - hatte. Es war schön, eine Erinnerung, die sie in Ehren halten würde.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht markierte der heutige Tag einen Wendepunkt, und er würde sie wirklich als Erwachsene sehen. (Sie hatte immerhin ihre Erwachsenenstimme benutzt, und das sehr erfolgreich.) Und vielleicht würde sie über seine dornigen Abwehrmechanismen hinwegsehen können und seine innere Charakterstärke schätzen lernen.

Sie lachte über diese Absurdität. Es war ungeheuerlich, daß sie ihn überhaupt mochte, entgegen aller Logik. Und am Ende würde sie sich von Logik leiten lassen.

„Was ist so witzig?" fragte Ron, als er ins Zimmer kam.

„Ach, nichts", sagte sie rasch. „Ich hab nur über etwas gelacht, was Severus gesagt hat."

„Severus?" fragte er ungläubig.

„Du weißt schon, Ron... Professor Snape." Er starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. Sie spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken, ihm zu erzählen, was zwischen ihr und Zaubertränkelehrer vorgefallen war, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es war im Moment eine zu private Geschichte, als daß sie sie hätte erzählen können.

Darüber hinaus würde Snape sie umbringen, sollte er jemals davon erfahren. Er hatte ihr einmal widerstrebend verziehen, daß sie ihn „Sevie" genannt hatte, aber wenn er herausfand, daß sie es Ron und Harry erzählt hatte, würde sie nie wieder etwas trinken können, ohne befürchten zu müssen, daß es vergiftet war. Es wäre schlimmer, als mit den Zwillingen zusammenzuleben.

Sie würde die Wahrheit zusammen mit den anderen belanglosen Begebenheiten begraben, die einem nie im Gedächtnis zu bleiben schienen. Jemand könnte das Thema Vornamenzeremonie in Jahren aufbringen, und sie würde nur vage antworten: „Ach ja, das war schon was, nicht?"

Oder... Er würde es vielleicht nie erfahren, aber für sie würde er immer „Sevie" sein.

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle fleißigen Reviewer! (-: 


	4. Professor Snape

**Kapitel 4  
Professor Snape**

Seit dem Abschiedsessen waren mehrere Monate vergangen und nur ein paar Wochen, seit der Direktor ihn gebeten hatte, Ms Granger beizubringen, wie man den Wolfsbanntrank herstellte, aber für Professor Severus Snape fühlte es sich viel, viel länger an. Vorher hatte sie für ihn nur in der Peripherie existiert und war nur gelegentlich in seinen Gedanken aufgetaucht, und dann auch nur, weil Potter sie in irgendeine Art von Ärger hineingezogen hatte.

Aber jetzt stellte er fest, daß er nicht aufhören konnte, an sie und diesen scheußlich zuckersüßen Spitznamen, den sie ihm verliehen hatte, zu denken. Sie hatten eine Unterhaltung geführt, die eigentlich alles hätte klären sollen, und für sie war das wahrscheinlich auch der Fall. Sie hatte sich wie eine reife Erwachsene verhalten, sich entschuldigt und alles erklärt. Ein unausgesprochener Waffenstillstand war erklärt.

Aber jedesmal wenn sie ihn jetzt „Severus" nannte, erstarrte er vor Erwartung und Furcht. Würde es ihr dieses Mal rausrutschen? Er konnte an dem kaum wahrnehmbaren Hochzucken ihrer Lippen und dem kleinen Funkeln in ihren Augen erkennen, daß sie zwar seine Drohung über das laute Aussprechen des Namens erstgenommen hatte, aber immer noch an diesen Namen dachte. Er war sich sicher, daß Hermine Granger ihn im Geiste immer noch „Sevie" nannte.

Und es machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er wünschte, Albus hätte sich nie die Vornamenzeremonie ausgedacht. Er wünschte, daß sie immer noch Ms Granger wäre und er dazu zurückkehren könnte, ganztags Professor Snape zu sein. Nachdem sie einige Tage zusammen gebraut hatten, hatte er vorgeschlagen, sie sollten sich einfach mit ihren Nachnamen ansprechen. Es hatte ihn wie ein Blitzschlag getroffen, die perfekte Lösung für sein Problem. Sie konnte Granger sein, und er würde Snape sein - kein Titel, aber auch keine Möglichkeit für „Sevie". Der Plan hatte ihr nicht zugesagt.

„Wenn es das ist, was Sie bevorzugen", hatte sie nur verdrießlich gesagt, wobei der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben hatte, daß sie es jedenfalls nicht bevorzugte.

„Vergessen Sie's", hatte er geschnappt. „Nennen Sie mich, wie Sie wollen." Sie hatte schelmisch gelächelt.

„In vernünftigem Rahmen", hatte er gewarnt.

„Also kein „Sevie"?"

„Ganz sicher nicht", hatte er schnippisch geantwortet.

„Oder „Sevielein"?"

„Wollen Sie, daß ich mich übergebe, Ms Granger?"

„Was ist mit „Profi-Lehrmeister für Tränkekunde"?"

„Der ist nicht schlecht."

Er konnte kaum glauben, daß er einfach nur dastand, während sie sich mehr und mehr grauenvolle Namen für ihn ausdachte. Es bewies nur, daß das Mädchen einen verzaubernden Einfluß auf ihn hatte. Jeder andere, der es gewagt hätte, ihn „Sevie" zu nennen oder - da sei Gott vor - „Sevielein", hätte es bitter bereut. Aber obwohl seine Zauberstabhand juckte, sie für ihre wiederholte und offene Zurschaustellung von Respektlosigkeit gründlich zu verhexen, tat er es nicht. Vielleicht kam es daher, daß er tief im Innern wußte, daß ihre Neckereien nicht aus Bosheit entsprangen, sondern aus Zuneigung, wie fehlgeleitet auch immer.

„Ich könnte sie „Pro.Le.T" abkürzen", sagte sie kichernd.

„Ihr Humor ist entschieden unbedarft und kindisch, Granger", knurrte er.

„Verzeihung, Sir", sagte sie beschämt, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandte. Endlich, der Respekt, den er wollte, aber gleichzeitig störte es ihn. Sie nannte ihn immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit Professor, und das beruhigte und ängstigte ihn zugleich. Es versicherte ihm, daß er tatsächlich noch immer in der Lage war, Leuten wie Hermine Granger Furcht und Respekt einzuflößen, aber der unangenehme Stich, den er verspürte, wenn sie ihn mit seinem angemessenen Titel ansprach, brachte ihn vor Angst um den Verstand. Es war, als wäre allein durch das Aussprechen des Wortes „Professor" zwischen ihnen eine Wand errichtet, und das bißchen Kameradschaft und Vertrautheit, das sie geschaffen hatten, während er sie lehrte, Lupins Trank herzustellen, verschwand. Er hatte in seinem Leben nie viel gehabt, was Freundschaft ähnelte, und er wollte das wenige, was er hatte, ungern verlieren, nicht einmal dann, wenn es jemanden wie Granger betraf.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht, daß Sie sich bei der Vornamenzeremonie lediglich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte, daß irgend jemand (wahrscheinlich ihre Freunde Potter und Weasley) sie dazu herausgefordert hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen, daß jemand beim Abschiedsessen die Gelegenheit ergriffen hatte, ihm endlich zu sagen, was er von seinen Lehrmethoden oder von ihm als Person hielt. Die meisten waren bei ihren Anschuldigungen ziemlich unoriginell gewesen, und er hatte bei dieser Sorte als letzter gelacht, wenn er sie unauffällig verhexte, damit sie stolperten, wenn sie durch die Große Halle stolzierten, aufgeplustert in dem Glauben, erwachsen zu sein. Es amüsierte ihn zutiefst zuzusehen, wie sie auf die Nase fielen und ihr erster Versuch, sich wie den reifen Erwachsenen um sie herum ebenbürtig zu verhalten, erbärmlich scheiterte. Es war ein Trost, wenn auch ein kleiner.

Aber Hermine, Ms Granger, oder nur Granger, wie auch immer er sie jetzt nennen sollte, war anders gewesen. Sie war mit erhobenem Kopf auf ihn zugekommen. Sie hatte ihm ihre Hand angeboten und ihm dafür gedankt, daß er sie unterrichtet hatte. Sie hatte sich - anders als jeder andere Schüler, den er je gehabt hatte - so erwachsen verhalten, wie er vorgeben sollte, daß seine Schüler waren. Bis sie ihn mit diesem _Namen_ angesprochen hatte.

Er hatte Hemmungen gehabt, als Albus ihn gebeten hatte, ihr die fortgeschritteneren Zaubertränke beizubringen, die der Orden verlangte, aber er hatte es sich anders überlegt, als der Direktor ihn darauf hingewiesen hatte, daß er nicht viel zu tun hatte, außer am Grimmauld-Platz Nr. 12 herumzuhängen, seit er als Spion enttarnt worden war. Sogar jemand wie Granger war bessere Gesellschaft als dieser unerträgliche Vogel, Seidenschnabel, oder Molly Weasley, die die fixe Idee hatte, daß sie ihn „aufmuntern" oder ihm wenigstens zu mehr „Fleisch auf den Knochen" verhelfen könnte. Keine seiner höhnischen und abfälligen Bemerkungen hatte ihre Bemühungen abwehren können, und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, dann mußte er zugeben, daß er sich vor dieser Frau einfach nur fürchtete.

Es dauerte bis zur dritten Woche, in der sie zusammenarbeiteten, daß Severus vor sich selbst zugab, daß er vielleicht etwas mehr für die junge Frau empfand, mit der er arbeitete. Ihre Hand hatte seine gestreift, als sie nach einer Zutat auf der anderen Seite des Tisches griff. Solche Dinge passierten eben, besonders wenn zwei Leute gezwungen waren, auf so engem Raum zu arbeiten, wie er Severus und Hermine im Hauptquartier zugewiesen worden war, aber er bemerkte, daß er es bemerkte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie, anscheinend besorgt wegen des seltsamen Ausdrucks auf seinem Gesicht.

„Bestens", schnappte er. „Aber seien Sie vorsichtig. Wenn ich ein Messer gehalten oder Zutaten hinzugefügt hätte, hätten Sie einen Unfall verursachen können."

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie. Sie klang verärgert, und er fragte sich, ob sie das in Gedanken nicht mit einem „Sevie" unterstrichen hatte. Er war zu lange Spion gewesen, er wurde langsam paranoid.

Aber von nun an bemerkte er es jedesmal, wenn er sie berührte. Er konnte ihre Gegenwart spüren, es war kälter, wenn sie nicht da war. Wenn er etwas sagte, das potentiell ihre Gefühle verletzen konnte, sorgte er sich, daß er sie vielleicht gegen sich aufbrachte. Und es störte ihn, daß ihn das störte.

Warum ausgerechnet sie? Warum konnte er nicht jemanden mögen wie...? Aber ihm fiel niemand ein. Wieso nicht sie? Hermine war ein kluges Mädchen. Ihre Zeugnisse aus Hogwarts hatten das bewiesen. Sie war keinesfalls von ihm eingeschüchtert - ihre mutigen Worte beim Abschiedsessen hatten ihm das demonstriert - und als er beobachtete, wie sie über ihren Kessel gebeugt dastand, erkannte er, daß sie eine besondere Art von Schönheit besaß. All die Klischees, die man ihm als Kind erzählt hatte, gingen ihm durch den Kopf: „Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters" und „Beurteile etwas nicht nur nach Äußerlichkeiten".

Wenn man nur nach ihrem Aussehen ging, würde man sie vielleicht nicht einmal hübsch nennen, aber wenn man ihren Mut, ihre Entschlossenheit und ihren Intellekt bedachte, verwandelte das ihr krauses Haar, ihre Stupsnase und die etwas zu großen Zähne in etwas, das sich zu studieren lohnte. Er nahm an, daß es bei ihm genau im Gegenteil war. Sein riesiger Zinken von einer Nase, schief von zu häufigen Brüchen, seine gelben Zähne, die fahle Haut und die fettigen Haare wurden durch seinen reizbaren Charakter nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

„Kommen Sie mit", wies er sie einige Tage später an. Er hatte genug von der psychischen Folter. Er mußte dem so schnell wie möglich ein Ende machen. Wenn er ihr zeigen könnte, daß dieses idiotische Spiel, das sie gespielt hatte, nicht mehr als das war, vielleicht könnte er dann auch sich selbst überzeugen und endlich Frieden finden.

„Aber wohin gehen wir?" keuchte sie, als er seine Hand fest um ihren Arm schloß und sie mit sich in den Kamin zerrte. Es war gerade so genug Platz für sie beide, und sie mußte sich gegen ihn drücken, um zu vermeiden, sich den Kopf zu stoßen.

„Das Haus der Browns", sagte er, sowohl als Antwort auf ihre Frage als auch, um den Kamin zu aktivieren, als er ein wenig Pulver hineinwarf.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

Das Wortspiel in der Mitte hat mir einige Schwierigkeiten gemacht. Es war im Original ein bißchen anders, aber wörtlich ließ es sich natürlich nicht übersetzen, daher hab ich es jetzt abgewandelt. Für andere Vorschläge bin ich jederzeit offen. Ich hatte erst noch ein paar andere Varianten in Betracht gezogen, bei denen dann andere Abkürzungen rausgekommen wären, aber die klangen irgendwie etwas gestelzt.

Falls sich jemand dafür interessiert, wie es eigentlich wirklich heißt, hab ich das Original hier angefügt:

"Or Seviekins?

"Are you trying to make me vomit, Miss Granger?

"What about Potions Professional?

"That one isnt so bad.

"I could call you P.P. for short, she said with a giggle.


	5. Severus

**Kapitel 5  
Severus**

Sie kamen in einem Gewirr aus grünen Flammen und Ruß bei Lavender Brown zu Hause an. Immer noch Hermines Hand gepackt haltend zog Severus sie aus dem Kamin in ein düsteres Wohnzimmer mit einem olivfarbenen Diwan, passenden Stühlen und einem antiken Kaffeetisch, der mit verschiedenen Ausgaben der _Hexenwoche_ bedeckt war. Es war eindeutig das Heim von durchschnittlichen Mittelklasse-Zauberern.

„Professor Snape!" rief Lavender, offensichtlich erstaunt, ihn aus ihrem Feuerrost auftauchen zu sehen. „Was machen Sie hier?"

Es war nicht die höflichste Art, einen Gast zu begrüßen, aber andererseits hatte sie ihn auch nicht eingeladen, er war eingedrungen. Sie hatte vermutlich erwartet (und sehr wahrscheinlich gehofft), ihn nie wieder zu sehen.

„Ich will, daß Sie mir das idiotische Spiel beibringen, daß Sie Ms Granger letzten Winter gezeigt haben", sagte er brüsk. Ihr Mund klappte auf. Er folgte ihrem Blick von seinem Gesicht zu der Hand, die immer noch Hermines festhielt, und von dort um ihn herum und hinter ihn, wo sich Granger anscheinend versteckte. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung zog er sie nach vorn und ließ ihre Hand los, ein wenig peinlich berührt, daß er sie so lange gehalten hatte.

„Du hast es ihm erzählt?" fragte Lavender das Mädchen ungläubig. Prompt kroch Röte über Hermines Wangen, und ihre Augen schossen von Lavender zu ihm und dann zu Boden. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, ob es ihr peinlich war, er war entschlossen, Seelenfrieden zu finden, was diese ganze lächerliche Situation betraf.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht", protestierte sie. „Es ist einfach... passiert."

„Das Spiel, Ms Brown", brummte er. Lavender blickte wieder ihn an, und ihr Ausdruck wandelte sich von ungläubig zu eingeschüchtert.

„Natürlich", stammelte sie. „Setzen Sie sich. Ich geh' und hol' einen Stift und Papier."

Er setzte sich und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß, während Granger stehenblieb.

„Severus, ist das wirklich notwendig?" Sie legte besondere Betonung auf seinen Namen, wie um zu bestätigen, daß sie beide Erwachsene waren, die wohl kaum ein Spiel brauchten, das ihnen ihre Zukunft vorhersagte.

„Glauben Sie, ich hätte Sie hierher geschleift, wenn ich nicht für nötig hielte, Hermine?" schnappte er. Sie warteten in unangenehmer Stille, bis Lavender Augenblicke später mit einer Feder und einer Rolle Pergament in der Hand zurückkehrte. Sie setzte sich aufs Sofa und begann, ihn mit ernsthafter Pose zu befragen.

„Sie fangen damit an, daß Sie sechs Mädchen auswählen... Ich meine, sechs Frauen."

„Sechs!"

„Frauen, die Sie heiraten könnten", erklärte Lavender.

„Offen gesagt fällt mir nicht eine Frau ein, die ich heiraten würde. Es fällt mir schon schwer, auf drei Frauen zu kommen, mit denen ich länger als fünf Minuten reden kann, ohne daß ich sie verhexen will", antwortete er bissig.

„Ähm, na gut..." Lavender sah nervös zu Granger hinüber. „Hermine natürlich, also noch fünf weitere."

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, Single zu bleiben?" murrte er.

„Schreib einfach mich auf und fünfmal „einsamer Mistkerl", Lavender", erwiderte Hermine schnippisch. Er erkannte, daß er bei seinen Bestrebungen, sie aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen, möglicherweise ihre Gefühle verletzt haben könnte. Er beschloß, direkt zu Albus zu gehen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war, und ihm mitzuteilen, daß er nicht in der Lage sein würde, weiterhin Tränke für den Orden zu brauen, wenn Granger darauf bestand, anwesend zu sein. Nach alldem würde sie mit Sicherheit unerträglich sein.

„Und jetzt wählt man sechs beliebige Zahlen", sagte Lavender. Widerstrebend nannte er ihr die Zahlen, die er irgendwo zwischen Null und Achtunddreißig gewählt hatte. Er sah zu, wie das Mädchen vor sich hin zu murmeln begann und beliebige Zahlen und Namen durchstrich, die sie gerade aufgeschrieben hatte. Oben drüber standen ebenfalls Buchstaben, die das Wort „WAHR" ergaben.

„Was _ist_ das alles?" knurrte er.

„Na ja, die Zahlen stehen für die mögliche Anzahl Kinder, die Sie haben werden, und die Buchstaben für die Art Behausung, in der Sie wohnen werden", erläuterte Lavender und zeigte ihm das Pergament. Er sah sie verdattert an.

„_W_ steht für Wohnung, _A_ für Anwesen, _H_ für Hütte und _R_ für Reihenhaus." Er nickte zum Zeichen, daß er verstand. Dieses Spiel war eine Farce. Es war vollkommen lachhaft, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er all seine Hoffnung darauf gesetzt. Er wünschte sich mit gleicher Inbrunst, daß „einsamer Mistkerl" herauskommen würde, wie er sich wünschte, daß das Ergebnis „Hermine" lauten würde.

„Aber was, wenn er auf einer Zahl außer Null landet, aber keine Frau hat?" fragte Hermine." Er grinste spöttisch-überheblich über ihre Unschuld.

„Vielleicht gelingt es mir ja von Zeit zu Zeit, meine Einsamkeit zu überwinden", schnurrte er. Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Zuerst müßte es Ihnen gelingen, ihr Mistkerl-Sein zu überwinden", entgegnete sie.

„Das ist möglich", sagte er, etwas verstimmt, daß sie es für ausgeschlossen hielt, daß er eine Frau ins Bett kriegen konnte. Die Tatsache, daß sie größtenteils recht hatte, machte das Ganze nur noch schlimmer.

„Achtunddreißig Mal?" fragte sie skeptisch. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und starrte sie unnachgiebig an. Ihre Laune wurde immer schlechter, und je mürrischer sie wurde, desto unverschämter wurde sie. Er versetzte sich innerlich einen Tritt dafür, daß er sie im vergangenen Juni nicht verhext hatte, als sie die Kühnheit besessen hatte, ihn bei diesem gräßlichen Namen zu nennen. Hätte er damals Respekt von ihr eingefordert, dann würden sie jetzt vielleicht nicht darüber diskutieren, wie seine Chancen standen, sich in naher Zukunft fortzupflanzen.

„Ich habe das Ergebnis, falls es jemanden interessiert", schnappte Lavender. Hermine und Severus wandten sich um und sahen sie an. Er hielt den Atem an, während sie das Ergebnis vorlas.

„Laut dem hier werden Sie Hermine heiraten und mit zwei Kindern in einer Hütte leben."

„Zwei Kinder?" fragte Hermine ungehalten. „Letztes Mal waren es vier!"

„Es ist keine exakte Wissenschaft", sagte Lavender.

„Das ist Wahrsagerei selten", sagte Severus hämisch. Er dachte an die Prophezeiung, die der Orden vor einigen Jahren so angestrengt zu schützen versucht hatte, oder die, die Trelawny in Potters drittem Schuljahr gemacht hatte. Ja, sie hatten sich erfüllt, aber sie waren so undeutlich gewesen, daß es sich als fast unmöglich erwiesen hatte, herauszufinden, was sie bedeuteten, bevor es passierte. Obwohl das hier ziemlich direkt klang. Diese Ergebnisse konnte man kaum mißinterpretieren. Lavender rümpfte die Nase über seine Bemerkung.

„Damit Sie es wissen, Wahrsagen ist ein respektierter Zweig der Magie, anerkannt vom Internationalen Magier-Rat und unterrichtet an allen großen Schulen, Hogwarts eingeschlossen."

„Ja, ja, Ms Brown, ersparen Sie uns die Hetzrede." Er stand auf und riß ihr den Zettel aus den Händen. Sie sah ihn an, als wolle sie protestieren, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Granger respektierte ihn nicht, aber Ms Brown flößte er immer noch Angst ein. Das war immerhin etwas. Davon abgesehen würde er ihr auf keinen Fall gestatten, so ein verdammtes Dokument zu behalten. Er würde es vernichten, sobald er zum Grimmauld-Platz Nr. 12 zurückkehrte.

„Wir sind dann schon weg", sagte er und ging zum Kamin.

„Danke, Lavender", sagte Hermine und sah ihn scharf an. Er winkte sie zu sich herüber.

„Kommen Sie schon, Granger, wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit."

„Haben Sie Lavender nichts zu sagen, Snape?" Er seufzte frustriert. Er verspürte nicht die geringsten Gefühle des Dankes gegenüber dem albernen Mädchen, in dessen Haus er eingedrungen war. Wenn überhaupt, dann hatte sie alles noch schlimmer gemacht, indem sie - noch einmal - vorhergesagt hatte, daß er Hermine Granger heiraten würde. Aber das Mädchen war bereits mürrisch und gereizt, er wollte nicht den ganzen Tag hier stehen, während sie auf das wartete, was sie ihrer Freundin gegenüber für angemessen hielt.

„Danke, Ms Brown. Ich dachte bisher, meine Zukunft würde ziemlich trostlos werden, aber dank Ihnen erscheint es mir jetzt fast attraktiv, von rachsüchtigen Todessern getötet zu werden."

Er sah sie mit einem Blick an, der besagte: „So, sind Sie jetzt glücklich?". Ihr Ausdruck aus Betretenheit, Entsetzen und Verletztheit sagte ihm, daß sie das keineswegs war, aber sie stieg dennoch zu ihm in den Kamin. Auf dem Heimweg hielt er nicht ihre Hand.

* * *

**Anmerkung:**

An dieses Abzählspiel erinnere ich mich dunkel aus der Schule, aber kann mir vielleicht jemand sagen, ob das einen bestimmten Namen hatte? Oder ist es einfach nur das „Abzählspiel"? Ich kam beim besten Willen nicht drauf, daher ist der Name hier improvisiert. Daß da tatsächlich ein Wort rauskam, war eher glücklicher Zufall. ;-)

Im Englischen heißt es jedenfalls „MASH", was anscheinend sowohl Brei als auch Gemisch heißen kann, das entsprechende Verb bedeutet „flirten".


	6. Sevie

**Kapitel 6  
Sevie**

Hermine stieg eilig aus dem Kamin, als sie wieder am Grimmauld-Platz Nr. 12 ankamen. Sie hatte die Hand an der Tür und sie geöffnet, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

„Wohin gehen Sie?" fragte er, während er sich den Ruß von seinem schwarzen Mantel klopfte.

„Irgendwohin, wo Sie nicht sind", sagte sie, immer noch zur Tür gewandt. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihre Schultern heftig hoben und senkten, als hätte sie Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Er hätte hundert Galleonen gewettet, daß ihre Wangen rot waren und ihr Tränen in den Augen standen, aber er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen. Hatte der Ausflug zu Ms Brown sie derart aus der Fassung gebracht? Sie hatte sicher Monate gehabt, um sich mit der Idee zu versöhnen, daß das Schicksal sie füreinander vorgesehen hatte. Sie hatte sogar angefangen, ihn mit diesem furchtbaren Spitznamen anzusprechen. Oder quälte es sie, es noch ein zweites Mal zu sehen, eine weitere Bestätigung dafür zu erhalten, daß sie ihn heiraten und in einer Hütte leben würde?

„Gut", sagte er scharf und sah zu, wie sie ging. Er weinte vielleicht nicht, aber der Besuch bei Lavender Brown hatte ihn ebenfalls mitgenommen. Er war in der Hoffnung dorthin gegangen, seine Gedanken von Hermine zu befreien, sich davon zu überzeugen, daß das alles nichts als eine Farce war. Er hatte niemals _dieses_ Ergebnis erwartet. Er betrachtete das Papier in seiner Hand und seufzte. Hermines Name war mit leuchtend roter Tinte eingekringelt, und Ms Brown hatte sich darüber hinaus die Freiheit genommen, kleine Herzen drumherum hinzuzufügen. Jede Linie, die ein „einsamer Mistkerl" durchstrich, verdammte ihn. Das waren also seine Wahlmöglichkeiten. Sein Leben als Junggeselle mit seinen Zaubertränken im Kerker zu verbringen oder Heirat und Kinder mit einer Schülerin, die bis vor ein paar Wochen nichts für ihn gewesen war als ein Dorn im Auge? Es war unerträglich! Er brauchte einen Drink.

ooOOoo

Stunden und eine Menge Drinks später hörte er ein leises Klopfen an der Tür. Vielleicht war es Hermine, die kam, um sich zu entschuldigen. Das wäre nett. Er hätte nicht mal etwas dagegen gehabt, wenn sie gekommen wäre, um ihm zu vergeben. Er war während dieses ganzen Debakels nicht gerade besonders höflich gewesen. Solange es nicht Molly war, die kam, um ihn aufzupäppeln, war es ihm egal. Eine Hermine mit buschigen Haaren und trockenen Augen betrat das Zimmer, ihr Rücken gerade und ein strenger Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Wie es aussah, war sie also nicht hier, um sich zu entschuldigen oder zu vergeben.

„Ah, ich hatte so gehofft, daß Sie es sein würden, Hermi", sagte er, etwas undeutlich.

„Sie sind betrunken", beschuldigte sie ihn und hob die inzwischen fast leere Flasche auf, die neben seinem Tisch lag.

„Und das sollte ich auch sein. Ich habe ihr lächerliches Spiel zwanzigmal am Stück gespielt, und jedesmal kam Ihr Name raus. Eine Hütte mit drei Kindern, zwei Kinder und ein Haus und - Gott bewahre - einmal eine Wohnung und acht Kinder - eins mehr als die Weasleys! Können Sie sich eine Wohnung mit acht Kindern vorstellen! Wo würden wir die unterbringen? Im Schrank?"

„Es ist nur ein Spiel, Sevie", erwiderte sie.

„Ich wußte es!" rief er.

„Was wußten Sie?"

„Ich wußte, daß Sie mich im Stillen immer noch so nennen. Sie laufen hier immer rum mit diesem boshaften Lächeln und diesem verdammten Funkeln in den Augen, und ich weiß einfach, daß Sie in Gedanken respektlos sind! Und jetzt dieses Spiel!"

„Sie müssen nicht daran glauben, wenn sie dadurch unglücklich werden", sagte sie.

Er wußte das, aber er war gerne unglücklich, es war so viel einfacher, als glücklich zu sein. Außerdem, daran zu glauben bedeutete, daß er irgendwo tief im Innern daran glaubte, daß er nicht für immer allein sein würde.

„Wenn ich mich damit abfinden kann, daß Sie mich nicht mögen, dann können Sie sich sicherlich auch damit abfinden, mich nicht zu mögen", schwafelte sie weiter. Sie hatte nicht erwähnt, daß _sie_ _ihn_ nicht mochte, hieß das also, daß nur seine Angst und sein Widerwille zwischen ihnen und ihrer ewigen Liebe standen?

„Warum sind Sie hier?" fragte er scharf. Zuerst war er glücklich gewesen, sie zu sehen, aber dann wollte er plötzlich nichts lieber, als sie los zu sein. Sie repräsentierte alles, was er wollte, aber nicht haben konnte, und es schmerzte im Moment zu sehr, daran erinnert zu werden.

„Ich bin gekommen, um nach dem Trank zu sehen. Er muß dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn umgerührt werden..."

„Alle fünf Stunden, ich weiß." Also ehrlich! Er war hier der Tränke-Experte, nicht sie.

„Haben Sie es getan?" fragte sie.

„Nein", sagte er und stand wackelig auf.

„Dann ist es ja gut, daß ich gekommen bin", entgegnete sie frech.

Er beobachtete, wie sie den Trank umrührte und ging so leise wie möglich zu ihr hinüber. Er wollte sichergehen, daß sie es richtig machte. Er konnte sie nicht einfach hier reinplatzen lassen, als wüßte sie besser als er, wie man den Trank braute. Obwohl es gut war, daß sie es getan hatte, in seinem trunkenen Zustand hatte er die Zeit vergessen. Er plazierte seine Hände zu ihren Seiten auf dem Tisch, wodurch sie zwischen seinen Armen und dem Arbeitstisch gefangen war. Die Seiten seiner Arme streiften ihre, und verirrte Strähnen ihres Haars kitzelten seine Nase.

„Ich habe mich mit gar nichts abgefunden", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr. Sie erstarrte und wandte sich dann zu ihm um.

„Sie riechen nach Alkohol", sagte sie und ignorierte seine Bemerkung. Bei Salazar, sie sah verführerisch aus, und bei seinem betrunkenen Zustand versagte seine höhere Vernunft. Sie war nicht länger seine Schülerin, also konnte es nicht falsch sein, sie zu küssen. Ihm war zwanzigmal gesagt worden, daß er sie eines Tages heiraten würde, und - Merlin noch mal - sie nannte ihn „Sevie"!

Er streckte die Hand aus, tippte ihr Kinn nach oben und strich seine Lippen über ihre. Als sie sich nicht losriß, vertiefte er den Kuß und ließ seine Hand um ihren Nacken gleiten. Seine andere Hand wanderte vom Tisch hinter ihnen zu ihrer Taille, um sie näher heranzuziehen. Sie schmeckte nach Erdbeeren - süß, aber auch ein wenig herb. _Genau wie sie,_ dachte er.

„Sie _schmecken_ auch nach Alkohol", sagte sie, als er zurückwich. Es war nicht die enthusiastische Antwort, auf die er gehofft hatte, aber bei alldem, das er getrunken hatte, hatte er das verdient.

„Willst du damit sagen, daß ich berauschend bin, Hermine?" fragte er schlagfertig.

„Hör auf, mich so zu nennen", protestierte, wenngleich sie über seinen schlechten Witz kicherte. Er mochte den Klang ihres Lachens. Es beruhigte ihn, daß er nicht nur die Macht hatte, sie zum Weinen zu bringen, sondern daß er sie auch zum Lachen bringen konnte. Sie wurde schnell wieder nüchtern, zu schnell für seinen Geschmack.

„Wirst du das hier morgen bereuen?" fragte sie nervös.

„Einiges hiervon", sagte er, als er an die leere Flasche dachte, die auf dem Tisch lag, und an die Kopfschmerzen, mit denen er morgen garantiert aufwachen würde. Sie versteifte sich in seiner Umarmung.

„Oh", erwiderte sie. Er zog sie enger an sich und schlang seine Arme fest um sie, bevor sie sich von ihm entfernen konnte.

„Ich werde ganz sicher all den Feuerwhiskey bereuen, den ich vorhin getrunken habe, aber nicht das hier." Jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht später, wenn sie ihn verlassen hatte. Wenn sie - wie es unausweichlich geschehen würde - entdeckt hatte, daß sein Sarkasmus und seine unangenehme Art keine Verstellung waren, wie einige glaubten, sondern wie er in Wahrheit war. Andererseits, vielleicht würde sie das nicht.

Er hatte ihr nicht erzählt, daß er die letzten zehn Male, die er das Spiel gespielt hatte, seine eigenen Erfindungen hinzugefügt hatte. Das Spiel hatte keine Möglichkeit dafür vorgesehen, daß ein Partner den anderen verließ, also hatte er es entsprechend verändert. Aus „WAHR" war „WAHRER" geworden. _E_ stand für „Ehescheidung" und _R_ für „Rausschmiß". Aber als der Alkohol zu wirken begonnen hatte, hatte er sich nicht mehr entscheiden können, ob „Rausschmiß" bedeutete, daß Hermine ihn aus der Hütte hinauswarf oder daß sie sich die Hütte nicht mehr leisten konnten und zusammen mit ihren zwei bis vier Kindern rausgeworfen wurden. Er hatte „WAHRE" ausprobiert, aber das hatte nur merkwürdig ausgesehen, und „Ehescheidung" gehörte auch nicht wirklich in die Kategorie „Behausung". Also hatte er ein paar von den „Einsamer-Mistkerl"s durch „Hermine+Scheidung", „Hermine verläßt mich für einen anderen Mann" und „Hermine wirft mich raus, weil ich schnippisch war" ersetzt.

Aber zu seinem Erstaunen kam nie eins von denen raus, immer nur einfach „Hermine". Die Art der Behausung änderte sich, und die Zahl der Kinder schwankte irgendwo zwischen zwei und acht. Er hatte nach dem ersten Versuch gelernt, die Zahlen klein zu halten. So gern er auch von sich behauptet hätte, in der Lage zu sein, achtunddreißig Kinder zu zeugen, er war sicher, daß Hermine darauf bestehen würde, daß er sich an der Erziehung beteiligte, und das war etwas, wofür er nicht bereit war. Aber von alldem abgesehen landete er immer wieder bei ihr, nur ihr.

„Ich dachte, du würdest lieber von rachsüchtigen Todessern getötet werden", sagte sie. Sie schien entschlossen, das Ganze schwieriger zu machen, als es unbedingt sein mußte. Konnten sie nicht einfach beim Küssen bleiben?

„Ich glaube, meine exakten Worte waren 'fast attraktiv'", wandte er ein.

„Oh, tut mir leid, daß ich das falsch interpretiert habe", sagte sie mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme. Sie hatte zuviel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, sie hörte sich schon an wie er.

„Entschuldigung angenommen", sagte er und lächelte über den finsteren Blick, den sie ihm zuwarf. „Meine auch?"

Sie sah ihn ernst an, als sie in seinen Augen nach Aufrichtigkeit suchte. Was immer sie dort sah, es schien ihr zu gefallen, denn sie lächelte verschmitzt.

„Ich schätze schon", antwortete sie. „Jetzt geh und setzt dich hin, bevor du umkippst, du betrunkener Tölpel. Ich muß mich um die restlichen Tränke hier kümmern."

Er kehrte zu seinem Stuhl zurück und sah ihr beim Umrühren zu. Während er zuhörte, wie sie vor sich hin summte, fiel er langsam in einen friedlichen Schlummer.


	7. Severus und Hermine

**Kapitel 7  
Severus und Hermine**

Hermine wußte nicht, wann sie in ihrem Leben je so wütend gewesen wäre, oder verletzt oder enttäuscht oder verwirrt. Sie hatten Lavenders Haus in einem Durcheinander aus Feuer und Rauch verlassen, und Hermine hatte versucht, so zu tun, als kämen die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten, von der Asche und nicht von den Dolchen, die Snape bei Lavender nach ihr geworfen hatte.

_'Ich dachte bisher, meine Zukunft würde ziemlich trostlos werden, aber dank Ihnen erscheint es mir jetzt fast attraktiv, von rachsüchtigen Todessern getötet zu werden.'_

Warum hatte sie zugelassen, daß sie so an ihm hing, daß sie ihm so nahe gekommen war. Er war ein abscheulicher, widerlicher, erbärmlicher, gemeiner Mann, der sie offenbar verabscheute. Sie war vorsichtig gewesen, als Dumbledore angedeutet hatte, es sei klug, mehr als eine Person in der Nähe zu haben, die wußte, wie man den Wolfsbann-Trank braute, ebenso die anderen Tränke, die der Orden benötigte. Sie befürchtete, daß er - obwohl sie das Abschiedsessen besprochen hatten - einen Weg finden würde, ihr das Leben dafür zur Hölle zu machen, daß sie ihn „Sevie" genannt hatte. Aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Statt dessen hatte sie festgestellt, daß sie gerne mit ihm zusammenarbeitete. Manchmal lagen sie sich in den Haaren, aber selbst dann versuchte Hermine angestrengt, mit seinen beißenden Witz mitzuhalten. Bei solchen Gelegenheiten half es, an ihn nicht als „Professor Snape" zu denken oder auch als „Severus", sondern als „Sevie". Mit Sevie konnte sie streiten und dem Sieg nahe kommen. (Niemand gewann wirklich gegen ihn, außer man zählte einen finsteren Blick und gereiztes Schweigen als Sieg.) Sie konnte sich behutsam über Sevie lustig machen und mit ihm lachen. Und langsam stelle sie fest, daß sie Sevie anziehend finden konnte.

Aber der Mann, der sie heute nachmittag zu Lavender geschleift hatte, war ganz sicher nicht Sevie, und sie stellte wieder einmal fest, daß Professor Snape in der Lage war, sie zum Weinen zu bringen. Sie war am Ende in der Küche gelandet, wo sie unartikuliert geschluchzt hatte, während Molly ihr Tee gekocht und Kekse gebracht hatte. Als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, hatte sie einen neuen Entschluß gefaßt. Er mochte sie nicht. Ich würde sie nie mögen. Und es würde ihr in Zukunft nichts mehr ausmachen.

Ihr Plan hatte funktioniert, genau so lange, bis er sie um Verzeihung gebeten hatte. Sie war ihm nicht einmal erlegen, als er sie geküßt hatte. (Nun ja, ein Teil von ihr schon, aber sie hatte versucht, ihre Verwunderung und Freude zu verbergen, indem sie auf Sarkasmus zurückgriff.) Sie drehte sich die ganze Nacht von einer Seite auf die andere und erwartete unruhig sein erscheinen am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte gesagt, daß er es am nächsten Morgen nicht bereuen würde, aber er war ziemlich betrunken gewesen, daher wußte sie nicht, was sie denken sollte. Ein Teil von ihr wußte, daß es gefährlich war, so zu denken, daß ihr ursprünglicher Plan tatsächlich der sicherste war, aber ihr Verstand verlor die Schlacht gegen ihr Herz. Eigentlich war es ironisch, daß ein Mädchen, das sich sein ganzes Leben lang von Logik hatte leiten lassen, die Logik plötzlich zum Fenster hinauswarf. Es beschämte sie ein wenig, daß sie wie Parvati oder Lavender geworden war.

Sie blickte von ihrem Platz neben Ron auf, als er den Raum betrat. Dunkle Ringe umgaben seine Augen, und er war nicht rasiert. Sie fragte sich, ob er das Mittel gegen Kater genommen hatte, das sie ihm dagelassen hatte.

„Guten Morgen!" zwitscherte Molly und stellte eine Tasse Tee vor ihn hin, als er sich gegenüber von Hermine hinsetzte.

Sie war plötzlich sehr daran interessiert, ihren Toast zu buttern, und ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. Den ganzen Morgen hatte sie nichts mehr gewollt, als ihn zu sehen, aber jetzt wo er hier war, konnte sie sich nicht dazu bringen, ihn anzusehen. Was, wenn sie Bedauern oder Ablehnung sehen würde? War dies Professor Snape, der schreckliche, gemeine und strenge Lehrer, der sie beleidigte und zum Weinen brachte? War dies Severus, ihr Laborpartner? Oder war es Sevie, der Mann, der zuließ, daß sie ihn mit peinlichen Spitznamen ansprach und sie küßte?

„Ja, ist es", murmelte er. Sie blickte zu ihm auf. Er sprach morgens nie, er grunzte nur und sah finster aus, während Mrs Weasley ihn dazu zu bringen versuchte, mehr als ein paar Scheiben Toast zu essen. Er fing ihren Blick auf, und sie konnte Einverständnis sehen, wenn nicht sogar etwas Wärme. Es war keine Liebe oder auch nur Zuneigung, aber sie konnte erkennen, daß er zumindest mit dem Gedanken spielte, daß sie sein Happy-End sein könnte.

„Was macht ihr heute alle?" fragte Mrs Weasley heiter.

„Mehr Verteidigungssprüche heute morgen", antwortete Harry grimmig. Er war in letzter Zeit fast unerträglich gewesen. Hermine hatte zwar ihr Bestes getan, um ihn zu unterstützen, aber im Geheimen hätte sie lieber Snapes Murren ertragen als Harrys Gestöhne über sein Schicksal. Vielleicht sollte sie Harry zu Lavender schicken. Vielleicht würde er erkennen, daß das Schicksal mehr für ihn bereithielt als nur Voldemort und der Junge zu sein, der lebte. Seine Reaktion würde sicherlich besser sein, als Severus' gewesen war.

„Kopf hoch, Kumpel", sagte Ron, wobei er Toaststücke quer über den Tisch spuckte. „Morgen sehen wir sie Cannons."

„Das ist nicht heute, oder?" argumentierte Harry, als er vom Tisch aufstand. „Kommst du, Hermine?"

„Nein, ich... wir müssen heute Morgen an ein paar Tränken arbeiten", sagte sie. Sie blieb sitzen, ihre Augen noch immer auf Severus gerichtet. Er nickte, beinah unmerklich. Sie hatten nicht wirklich etwas zu tun, und bis gestern abend hatte sie vorgehabt, mit ihren Freunden Verteidigung zu trainieren, aber sie hatten Dinge zu besprechen. Sie sah wieder Harry an und lächelte. „Sehen wir uns später?"

„Ja", sagte er und sah sie seltsam an, ging aber ohne Kommentar. Ron folgte ihm hinaus, während er weiter über das bevorstehende Quidditchturnier plapperte. Hermine blickte zurück zu Severus, der gerade mit seinem Toast und Tee fertig war.

„Sollen wir dann hochgehen", sagte er und stand auf.

„Sicher", antwortete sie.

ooOOoo

Severus erwachte mit einer Axt in seinem Kopf, als hätte jemand versucht, ihn umzubringen, es aber irgendwie vermasselt. Stöhnend versuchte er, die Augen Stück für Stück zu öffnen, aber das Licht erwies sich als zu schmerzhaft, sogar in kleinen Dosen. Er setzte sich langsam auf, in der Hoffnung, es so schmerzlos wie möglich von dem Sessel bis zu seinem Bett im Nebenzimmer zu schaffen. Und dann sah er es. Auf dem Tisch neben ihm stand ein blauer Zaubertrank mit einer Nachricht dran.

_Ich würde ja nicht wollen, daß Du morgen etwas bereust. -H._

Er schluckte rasch den Trank und spürte seine Kopfschmerzen abebben. Als der Schmerz nachließ, erinnerte ihn sein Magen recht lautstark daran, daß er seit dem Mittagessen gestern nichts mehr gegessen hatte. Er machte sich auf den Weg nach unten und folgte seiner Nase in die Küche. Er wählte einen Platz gegenüber von Hermine, und während Molly ihm Tee und Toast servierte, studierte er sie. Sie schien ziemlich in ihren Toast vertieft zu sein, was entweder bedeutete, daß der heute morgen sehr gut war - obwohl er das bezweifelte, es war immerhin nur Toast - oder daß sie Zweifel wegen letzter Nacht hatte. Aber wenn das der Fall war, weshalb hatte sie ihm die Notiz dagelassen? Vielleicht war sie besorgt, daß er seine Meinung geändert haben könnte. Ja, das mußte es sein. Und dann blickte sie auf und begegnete seinem Blick. Er sah Hoffnung und ein Versprechen dort, er sah eine Hütte mit zwei Kindern oder eine Wohnung mit acht, und das letzte, was er tun wollte, war, mit Potter und den Weasleys in der Küche zu sitzen. Er wollte oben im Labor sein, mit ihr reden, sie halten, sie küssen.

Sie standen auf und verließen gemeinsam die Küche. Sie gingen gerade nah genug beieinander, um den anderen gelegentlich zu streifen. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinauf verwandelte sich allerdings das Bild davon, wie er Hermine küßte, in eins, in dem Hermine ihn anschrie, er solle den Müll rausbringen oder die Kinder baden. Er sah acht Kinder mit einer Mischung aus fettigen und buschigen Haaren, die kreischend durch eine winzige Hütte rannten, während er versuchte, sich davon abzuhalten, sie zu verhexen. Er sah „Onkel Harry" auf einen Besuch vorbeikommen.

Er konnte das nicht tun, es war zu viel Druck. Warum verspürten die Leute den Drang, einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen? Wurde es dadurch besser, daß man es wußte? War es eine Art Hoffnung, die Dinge ändern zu können? Wollte er die Dinge ändern?

Als sie den Raum betraten, befahl er ihr schroff, mit dem Brauen eines Aufputsch-Trankes anzufangen, während er sich in sein Zimmer zurückzog, um aufzuräumen und sich etwas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen, um über seinen nächsten Zug nachzudenken. Er ließ sich Zeit beim Anziehen und Rasieren.

Dieses Spiel war eine Farce, ob er es nun einmal oder hundertmal spielte, entschied er, als er sich eine neue Hose anzog. Aber bedeutete das, daß ihm die Vorstellung nicht gefiel, die es ihm präsentierte? Es mochte vielleicht nicht „die" Zukunft sein, aber sie könnte es sicherlich sein, wenn er sich so entschied. Das Mädchen hatte zweifellos einen Einfluß auf ihn, und es hatte ihm gefallen, sie gestern abend zu küssen. Wenn er noch einmal eine Chance dazu bekäme, glaubte er, könnte er eine bessere Reaktion aus ihr herausbekommen als „Du _schmeckst_ auch nach Alkohol". Er war nicht bereit für Kinder, er sah genug während des Unterrichts, und er wußte nicht, ob er je für eine achtköpfige Familie bereit sein würde. Würde sie das wollen? Würde sie es erwarten?

Er war fertig mit dem Anziehen und stand da und starrte auf die Tür. Hermine wartete auf der anderen Seite auf ihn, und sie erwartete irgendeine Art von Diskussion zu dem Thema. Sie war heute morgen nicht hier hoch gekommen, um einen Aufputsch-Trank zu brauen, den sie eigentlich nicht brauchten. Er würde ihr irgend etwas sagen müssen. Konnte er all seine Zweifel in Worte fassen? Das zu tun, schien ihn sehr verletzlich zu machen - in einem unnötigen Ausmaß. Er wünschte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, er hätte nie von Ms Browns idiotischen Spiel gehört, obwohl ihm „Sevie" langsam zu gefallen begann.

Er holte tief Luft und rauschte in den Raum, wo er Hermine bei der Arbeit vorfand, wie er sie angewiesen hatte. Sie blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf, und er vergaß alles, was er zu sagen beabsichtigt hatte.

„Du solltest einen Zinnkessel der Größe Vier für diesen Trank benutzen", sagte er statt dessen scharf. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Alle Größe-Vier-Kessel sind für den Wolfsbann-Trank in Verwendung", sagte sie. Er stellte sich hinter sie und spähte über ihre Schulter in den Kessel. Alles schien in Ordnung zu sein, der Trank brodelte fröhlich, und die Farbe schien richtig zu sein. Sehr zögerlich legte er ihr eine Hand auf den Rücken. Er spürte, wie sie erstarrte und sich dann unter seiner Berührung entspannte.

„Dann ist das hier das Nächstbeste", sagte er.

„Das dachte ich auch." Sie nickte. Er wich zurück und begann, die übrigen Kessel kontrollieren. Sie arbeiteten den Rest des Vormittags in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen, und er war zuversichtlich, daß sie seine kleine Geste verstanden hatte.

ooOOoo

Die nächsten paar Wochen vergingen, und Severus' Verhalten Hermine gegenüber veränderte sich leicht. Seine Hand fand sich oft auf ihrer Schulter oder ihrem Rücken, während sie im Labor arbeiteten. Er zuckte nicht länger zusammen, wenn sich ihre Hände streiften. (Wenn überhaupt schien es häufiger denn je vorzukommen.) Und wenn er sie lesend im Wohnzimmer antraf, setzte er sich und diskutierte mit ihr über das, was sie gelesen hatte, anstatt zu gehen oder ihr zu befehlen, dies zu tun.

Es störte Hermine nicht, daß Severus es langsam angehen lassen wollte. Sie dachte nicht daran, zum Klang von Hochzeitsglocken vor den Altar zu treten, nur weil irgendein Pergament von Lavender ihnen gesagt hatte, daß sie das tun sollten. Aber sie wünschte, er würde das Ganze etwas beschleunigen, zu irgendeiner Entscheidung gelangen. Er war von dem sarkastischen Mistkerl, der zusammenzuckte, wenn er sie im Labor auch nur streifte, zu demselben sarkastischen Mistkerl geworden, der sie jetzt im Labor absichtlich streifte. Aber das war kaum etwas, worauf sie eine Beziehung gründen konnte, so wenig sie auch gegen eine Wiederholung jener Nacht einzuwenden gehabt hätte, ohne die Massen von Alkohol. Sie überlegte hin und her, ob sie die Sache selbst ansprechen sollte, als er eines Tages etwas sagte, während sie arbeiteten.

„Du bist zu jung. Ich entreiße dich der Wiege", sagte er abrupt. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, von den Wurzeln aufzublicken, die er gerade schnitt. Hermine brauchte einige Sekunden, um darauf zu kommen, was er meinte. Ah, ihre potentielle romantische Beziehung.

„Nun ja, du bist zu alt - mit einem Bein im Grab", erwiderte sie.

„Ich bin froh, daß wir darüber geredet haben", sagte er sarkastisch. Sie blickte auf, um seine Lippen in ein Beinahe-Lächeln zucken zu sehen. Sie wußte, er mochte es, wenn sie mit seinem Witz mithalten konnte.

„Was ist als nächstes auf der Liste?"

„Was werden Potter und Weasley denken?" fragte er mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Sie werden es hassen." Und das würden sie auch.

„Gut." Sie legte die Stirn in Falten. Er grinste als Antwort.


	8. Einfach nur Hermine

**Kapitel 8  
Einfach nur Hermine**

Severus hatte sie immer noch nicht geküßt. Da war ein Moment gewesen, wo Hermine sicher gewesen war, er würde es tun, aber Ron hatte an die Tür geklopft, und Severus war schneller zurückgewichen, als wenn sie einen Druckwellen-Fluch ausgesprochen hätte. Sie war dazu übergegangen, ihm einen Gutenachtkuß auf die Wange zu geben, bevor sie wie jeden Abend das Labor verließ, um ihn zu ermuntern. Wenn sie ihre Lippen so dicht an seine heranbrachte, dann würde er hoffentlich schließlich den Wink verstehen und sie küssen. Am dritten Abend erzielte sie endlich Ergebnisse.

„Gute Nacht", flüsterte sie, neigte ihren Kopf leicht nach oben und küßte ihn auf die Wange. Sie begann, sich von ihm abzuwenden, aber er packte ihre Arme und zog sie wieder an sich. Zögernd nahmen sie sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um ihre Nasen auszurichten, um sie nicht zu stoßen. Und dann waren seine Lippen auf ihren, ein sanfter Druck, ein langsamer Rhythmus.

„Gute Nacht", sagte er mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen, als er sie losließ.

„Hab ich immer, wenn ich bei dir bin", wisperte sie ihm ins Ohr, in einem Tonfall, von dem sie hoffte, daß er verführerisch war. Er sah vorübergehend geschockt aus, und Hermine wußte, daß sie ihr Ziel erreicht hatte, aber er erholte sich schnell.

„Das ist nicht, was du letzte Woche gesagt hast", sagte er sarkastisch. Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich weigere mich, noch länger mit dir über die Effizienz von Tollkirsche in Kräftigungstränken zu diskutieren."

„Weil du weißt, daß ich recht habe", sagte er, bevor er sie noch einmal küßte. Sie hatte gewollt, daß er sie küßte, aber nicht, wenn er plante, das als eine Taktik zu benutzen, um Auseinandersetzungen zu gewinnen. Sie gewann sowieso nie, und wenn das so weiterging, würde sie das auch nie.

„Das werde ich nie zugeben", hielt sie dagegen.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst, im Unrecht zu sein, schlage ich vor, du gehst ins Bett."

„Deins oder meins?"

„Ich muß diesen Trank fertigstellen", antwortete er. Er küßte sie leicht auf die Nasenspitze und schubste sie dann Richtung Tür, die, die auf den Flur und zu ihrem Zimmer führte, nicht die zu seinem Zimmer. Trotzdem legte sie den Weg zu ihrem Bett mit einem verträumten Lächeln zurück.

Das Lächeln blieb auf ihrem Gesicht kleben, als sie ihren Pyjama anzog, sich die Zähne putzte und ins Bett stieg. Es war sogar da, als sie morgens aufwachte, als sie sich anzog und als sie ihren Weg hinunter in die Küche zum Frühstück machte.

„Hermine, wir müssen mit dir reden", sagte Harry zu ihr, nachdem sie mit dem Essen fertig waren. Ron stand neben ihm, sah ernst aus und schüttelte zustimmend den Kopf. Sie nickte und folgte ihren zwei Freunden ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wir wissen von Snape", sagte Ron ohne Einleitung.

„Was wißt ihr von Snape?" fragte sie, in dem verzweifelten Versuch, ihre Überraschung zu verbergen. Ihr Lächeln war plötzlich verschwunden. Sie mußte sich immer noch daran gewöhnen, daß sie mit ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertränkelehrer knutschte, und sie war nicht sicher, ob sie dafür bereit war, diese Information mit irgend jemandem zu teilen, erst recht nicht mit Ron und Harry. Was, wenn es nicht funktionierte? Und um ehrlich zu sein, es ging hier um Professor Severus Snape, daher war die Wahrscheinlichkeit sehr hoch, daß entweder sie ihn gründlich verfluchte für eine taktlose Bemerkung über ihre Haare, ihre Freunde oder ihre Zaubertränke, oder daß er ein paar Schweige-Zauber nach ihr schleuderte, weil sie zu viele Fragen stellte. Das waren nicht die Dinge, auf denen man eine erfolgreiche, gesunde, langandauernde Beziehung aufbaute.

„Lavender hat uns erzählt, daß ihr beide sie besucht habt", erklärte Harry.

„Und den Rest konnten wir uns denken", sagte Ron.

„Was genau konntet ihr euch denken?" fragte sie.

„Na ja, du hast dich in letzter Zeit merkwürdig benommen", fing Harry an.

„Du hast in die Luft gestarrt, albern gegrinst, und du hast eine Menge Zeit da oben in eurem improvisierten Labor verbracht", zählte Ron auf. „Wir dachten, du wärst vielleicht unter dem Imperius-Fluch."

„Aber Ginny hat gelacht und gemeint, du würdest dich benehmen, als wärst du verliebt", sagte Harry. „Und nach dem, was Lavender uns erzählt hat, haben wir logisch geschlußfolgert, daß es Snape sein muß."

„Okay, ihr habt recht", gab sie zu, amüsiert, ihre schockierten Gesichter zu sehen. Sie nahm an, daß die beiden trotz ihrer ganzen „Detektivarbeit" im Herzen gehofft hatten, daß sie falsch lagen.

„Hör zu, Hermine, dieses Spiel von Lavender ist ein Scherz. Wir haben sie das Spiel für uns beide machen lassen, und ich sollte Bellatrix Lestrange heiraten und mit achtzehn Kindern auf einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen leben", sagte Ron flehend.

„Und ich werde angeblich Professor McGonagall heiraten", sagte Harry mit einer Grimasse.

„Für achtzehn Kinder würdest du auch eine Villa brauchen", scherzte Hermine. Aber Ron lachte nicht.

„Der Punkt ist, daß du das nicht tun _mußt_", legte Ron dar. „Du verdienst jemand besseres als Snape."

„Ich hab mich nicht auf romantische Weise mit Snape eingelassen, weil mir irgendein dummer Trick aus dem Wahrsagesalon gesagt hat, daß ich das tun sollte. Zufällig genieße ich seine Gesellschaft."

„Mag er dich auch? Und wie könntest du jemals sicher sein?" fragte Harry. Es empörte sie, was er damit andeutete, und sie erwog, ihm ein paar Worte dazu zu sagen. Aber dann hatte sie einen Geistesblitz. Es gab eine Sache, die sie ihnen erzählen konnte, die die beiden überzeugen würde. Sie hoffte nur, sie würden den Mund halten.

„Ich weiß es, weil er sich von mir „Sevie" nennen läßt", sagte sie verschwörerisch.

„Was?" keuchten sie.

„Ja, genau", sagte sie. „Ich hab ihn beim Abschiedsessen zum Spaß so genannt. Er hat damals gedroht, mich ernsthaft zu verhexen, aber seit wir zusammen arbeiten, ist er etwas lockerer geworden, und hin und wieder komme ich damit davon, ihn so zu nennen."

„Ach du Scheiße, Hermine!" rief Ron. „Das muß Liebe sein." Sie erzählte ihm nicht, daß Severus sie „Hermi" nannte. Sie wollte die beiden nicht auf dumme Ideen bringen, denn sie war sicher, sie würden diesen grauenhaften Spitznamen benutzen, um sie zu foltern.

„Oder so was ähnliches", sagte sie mit einem Schulterzucken. Ihr Magen schlug Purzelbäume, wenn Severus sie ansah, und sie suchte nach Ausreden, mehr Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen, und sie fand ihn attraktiv, trotz der Hakennase und der schmierigen Haare, na wenn schon. Sie weigerte sich trotzdem, deswegen eine kichernde Gans zu werden. Liebe war vielleicht nicht logisch, hatte sie entschieden, aber sie würde sich nicht noch mehr an Parvatis und Lavenders bedauerliches Verhalten annähern.

Außerdem war es eine nette Abwechslung von ihren dauernden Sorgen. Die UTZs waren vorbei, und deshalb ging ihr andauernd der Kampf gegen Lord Voldemort und seine Todesser durch den Kopf. In den Monaten nach der Schule hatten sie Albträume geplagt. Diese romantische Beziehung, dieser Flirt mit Professor Snape, was immer es war, war eine willkommene Ablenkung. Sie wußte nicht, ob es halten würde, oder ob es überhaupt richtig war, so zu denken, aber sie hatte vor, es zu genießen, so lange es anhielt, denn im Augenblick war es der einzige Lichtblick in ihrer ansonsten schattenerfüllten Existenz. Obwohl sie sich kurz fragte, ob es noch so eine Verlockung sein würde, jetzt wo andere Leute davon wußten. Ein Teil des Reizes war die Heimlichkeit gewesen, die der Sache innewohnte. Nur die Zeit würde es zeigen.

ooOOoo

„Willst du mir vielleicht erklären, weshalb Potter und Weasley vor sich hin kichern, wenn ich an ihnen vorbeigehe?"

Hermine schnitt gerade Zuaten, und sie mußte sich große Mühe geben, nicht ihren Finger abzuschneiden, als Severus hereingestürmt kam und anfing, Fragen zu stellen.

„Nein", sagte sie kleinlaut, ohne von ihrem Messer aufzublicken. Würde sie den Blick heben, wäre sie tot. Er würde sofort wissen, daß sie log, wenn er es nicht ohnehin schon wußte.

„Du hast es ihnen erzählt, oder?"

„Ich könnte möglicherweise etwas gesagt haben", sagte sie so leise, daß es ein Wunder war, daß er sie überhaupt hörte. Aber er hatte jahrelang unterrichtet und seine Ohren darauf trainiert, auch den geringsten Hinweis auf unerlaubte Unterhaltungen im Klassenraum, die die Schüler von einem gefährlichen Trank ablenken könnten, mitzubekommen.

„Etwas?" bellte er.

„Wir haben uns nie darauf geeinigt, es geheim zu halten", erwiderte sie. Langsam wurde sie ungehalten.

„Nein, ich dachte, das wäre gesunder Menschenverstand.

„Wieso? Warum ist das gesunder Menschenverstand?" Sie bekam Angst. Schämte er sich für seine Verbindung zu ihr? Wollte er sie nur benutzen? Aber das ergab keinen Sinn. Wäre das der Fall, hätte er inzwischen irgendwas unternommen. Er hätte versucht, sie ins Bett zu kriegen, aber es hatte Ewigkeiten gedauert, bis er sie wieder geküßt hatte, und sogar jetzt nahm er sich nur gelegentlich Freiheiten ihr gegenüber heraus. Sie wünschte eher, er würde aufhören, so ein Gentleman zu sein. Wäre sie in der Kunst der Verführung das geringste bißchen erfahren gewesen, hätte sie es nicht ihm überlassen, aber sie war jung, und ihre Erfahrung beschränkte sich auf Zetteltausch im Unterricht und schnelle Knutschereien in verlassenen Fluren.

„Ist es dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, daß diese Beziehung", er zeigte auf sie beide, „als unangebracht empfunden werden könnte? Daß es diejenigen geben könnte, die die Vorstellung von einem Lehrer mißbilligen, der seine ehemalige Schülerin verführt? Daß einige annehmen könnten, daß das angefangen hat, bevor du deinen Abschluß gemacht hast?"

Sie sah ihn verwundert an. Es war ihr ehrlich _nicht_ in den Sinn gekommen. Sie hatte gedacht, die Leute würden sich eher daran stören, daß es Snape war, ein sarkastischer, oft grausamer Mann, der außerdem ein ehemaliger Todesser war. An die Unangebrachtheit eines Lehrer/Schüler-Verhältnisses hatte sie nie gedacht.

„Ich hab nicht gedacht..."

„Offensichtlich."

„Aber das ist nicht wahr!"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber wir befinden uns mitten in einem Krieg, falls es dir entgangen ist, und wir haben wenig Zeit für Ablenkungen wie diese."

„Ablenkungen insofern als es jemand herausfindet, oder meinst du die Beziehung als Ganze?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme zittriger, als sie es sich gewünscht hätte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Das war alles, was er sagte.

„Also, was? Ist das das Ende? Was ist mit dem... dem Spiel?" fragte sie verzweifelt. Als sie darauf zurückgriff, das Spiel zu erwähnen, wußte sie, daß sie die Grenze erreicht hatte. Nein, nicht die Grenze, den Tiefpunkt. Sie war bereits verliebt, erkannte sie. Sie hatte eine tiefe Schlucht überbrückt, als sie sich das erste Mal gestattet hatte, ihn „Sevie" zu nennen. Es war ein Fehler gewesen. Sie war direkt von Förmlichkeit zu Intimität übergegangen. Sie hatte den Tiefpunkt erreicht, und er war nicht da, um sie aufzufangen.

„Du hast es selbst gesagt, es ist eine Farce", zischte er und wandte sich ab. Sie keuchte und ließ das Messer auf den Tisch fallen. Er hätte es genauso gut nehmen und sie damit erstechen können.

„Das hast du nicht geglaubt. Du hast es zwanzigmal gespielt. Gibst du zu, daß du falsch lagst und ich recht hatte?" Sie wußte, daß sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, als er sich wütend wieder zu ihr umdrehte.

„Na gut, laß uns nachsehen, was es jetzt zu sagen hat. Hol ein Stück Papier."

Sie starrte ihn ungläubig an. Er machte sicher Witze. Wollte er diesen Streit wirklich auf diese Art lösen, mit einem dämlichen Spiel? Aber sie wollte, daß er daran glaubte, selbst wenn sie es nicht tat. Wenn er es tat, würde er bleiben. Er würde seine Arme um sie legen und sie küssen, und sie würde sich sicher fühlen. Sie ging, um Papier zu suchen.

Einige Minuten später saßen sie an dem Schreibtisch, der in die Ecke geschoben war, und waren bereit zu beginnen.

„Wirst du mir diesmal Namen nennen, oder soll ich wieder „einsamer Mistkerl" schreiben?" fragte sie spitz.

„Du, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Pince, Hooch und Sprout."

Hermine verspürte einen unerwünschten, eifersüchtigen Stich. Sie hatte gedacht, ihm fiele niemand ein, den er länger als fünf Minuten ertragen konnte, geschweige denn heiraten. Diese Namen waren ihm entsetzlich schnell eingefallen.

„Und du redest über die Unangebrachtheit einer Beziehung mit einer früheren Schülerin, was ist mit Kolleginnen?"

Er ignorierte sie und ging gleich zur nächsten Kategorie über. „0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5."

Sie sparte es sich, seine Unoriginalität zu kommentieren, sondern begann, seine „Zukunft" auszurechnen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie ihr Dilemma erkannte. Nach dem hier, würde er McGonagall heiraten, zwei Kinder haben und in einem Haus leben. Sie hielt inne.

„Also, was ist es?" wollte er wissen. Sie sah ihn an. Sie mußte eine Entscheidung treffen. War dies eine lockere Affäre, um die einsamen Nächte dieses Krieges durchzustehen? Oder legte sie sich darauf fest, die Sache bis zu ihrem natürlichen Ausgang durchzuziehen - „Ich-Will"s, Kinder und ein gemeinsames Leben?

„Was willst du als Ergebnis?" fragte sie.

„Ich will, daß das rauskommt, was rauskommen sollte", knurrte er und erdolchte sie mit Blicken. Sie erkannte, daß er diese Frage nicht beantworten wollte, genau wie sie sie nicht beantworten wollte. Sie versuchten beide, ihr Herz zu schützen. Auf die Art würden sie nie weiterkommen, also ergriff sie die Chance. Entschlossen strich sie McGonagalls Namen durch und kreiste ihren eigenen ein. Außerdem hatte das Schicksal McGonagall für Harry vorgesehen. Es würde ihr nicht im Traum einfallen, seine Chancen auf Glück zu ruinieren, rechtfertigte sie sich. Und letzten Endes war es nur ein blödes Spiel. Sie reichte ihm das Pergament und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Das heißt nicht, daß wir nicht diskret sein müssen", brummte er und sah sie an.

„Ich werde mit Harry und Ron sprechen", sagte sie und streckte die Hand aus, um seine zu nehmen. Sie lächelte, als er sie ließ. „Ich denke, das Gekicher wird aufhören, wenn ich erwähne, daß du gedroht hast, ihren Nachmittagstee zu vergiften."

„Wehe nicht", sagte er, aber seine Lippen waren leicht nach oben verzogen.

„Also, sag schon, wie lange habt du und Sprout euch schon im Geheimen nach einander verzehrt?" fragte sie spielerisch, um das Thema und die Stimmung zu wechseln. Er ließ ihre Hand mit einem Stirnrunzeln Blick fallen.

„Ich habe Tränke, an denen ich arbeiten muß. Einige von uns haben einen Job, um den sie sich kümmern müssen", sagte er und umging die Frage damit. Sie stand auf und folgte ihm hinüber zur Arbeitsplatte. Er hob ihr Messer auf und machte dort weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatte.

„Wir haben uns schon immer gefragt, warum du nachts in den Fluren rumgelungert hast, aber jetzt ist mir klar, daß du auf dem Weg zu einem Stelldichein im Mondlicht warst", neckte sie. Er blickte von seinen Ingwerwurzeln auf und war ihr einen finsteren Blick zu.

„So klug, wie du bist, sollte man meinen, du wüßtest es besser, als einen Mann zu reizen, der ein Messer in der Hand hat."

„Weißt du, ich werde schrecklich eifersüchtig sein, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal mit ihr reden sehe."

„Raus", befahl er und deutete mit dem Messer auf die Tür. Sie kam näher, streckte sich etwas nach oben und küßte ihn leicht auf die Lippen.

„Ich seh dich später unten zum Tee."

„Ich werde sicherstellen, daß ich mein am schnellsten wirkendes Gift mitbringe. Ein langsameres mag schmerzhafter sein, aber wie ich Potter kenne, würde er nur irgendeinen Weg finden, nicht zu sterben, und er würde es mit Sicherheit melodramatisch machen", sagte er, bevor er sie noch einmal küßte.

„Du bist unverbesserlich", beschuldigte sie ihn und ging zur Tür.

„Du bist unerträglich", rief er ihr nach.


	9. Einfach nur Severus

**Kapitel 9  
Einfach nur Severus**

Severus hatte eine Menge über Hermine nachgedacht, seit er sie das zweite Mal geküßt hatte. Es schien plötzlich real zu sein, viel mehr als vorher, trotz ihrer „Diskussion", wie ihre Beziehung weitergehen sollte. Er glaubte fest daran, daß Taten mächtiger wirkten als Worte, und sie letzte Nacht zu küssen, war seine erste Handlung in Richtung des Unbekannten gewesen, zu dem Abgrund einer Beziehung, die zu vier Kindern in einer Hütte führen würde.

Es war schwer gewesen, sie nicht mehr als nervige Schülerin zu sehen, sondern als die junge Frau, die das Schicksal offensichtlich als seine Zukünftige vorgesehen hatte. Er konnte nicht Ms Granger küssen, eigentlich nicht mal Granger. Und obwohl sie den Übergang von „Professor" zu „Sevie" bewältigt hatte, ohne auch nur bei „Severus" Halt zu machen, hatte er im Gegensatz dazu mehr Probleme damit. Aber das bedeutete nicht, daß er sie nicht küssen _wollte_. Er wollte nur nicht, daß der Moment durch einen verräterischen Gedanken daran ruiniert wurde, daß sie seine Schülerin war (wenn auch nur eine ehemalige).

Also war er es langsam angegangen. Er hatte Gründe erfunden, weshalb sie mit ihm Labor sein sollte, anstatt mit ihren Freunden zum Verteidigungstraining zu gehen. (Er wußte, daß das für sie später einen Nachteil bedeuten konnte, aber er hoffte, daß sie durch ihre fortgesetzte Unerfahrenheit bei ihm bleiben würde, statt mit ihren kecken Freunden aufs Schlachtfeld zu ziehen.) Er streifte sie absichtlich im Labor und ließ seine Finger etwas länger verweilen, wenn er ihr ein Glas mit Zutaten reichte. Besonders genoß er es, über ihre Schulter zu sehen, während er prüfend in ihren Kessel blickte, und sie damit gewissermaßen an die Arbeitsplatte zu fesseln. Von diesem Aussichtspunkt konnte er den Duft ihrer Haare genießen, wie es seine Nase kitzelte, und die Art, wie sich ihre Atmung beschleunigte, wenn er ihr so nahe war. Als sie begonnen hatte, ihn am Abend, bevor sie das Labor verließ, auf die Wange zu küssen, hatte er gewußt, daß es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein würde, bis er nicht länger würde widerstehen können und sie an sich ziehen und angemessen küssen würde.

Er haßte es, das zuzugeben, aber er begann, sich für dieses Mädchen auf eine Weise zu interessieren, die ihm völlig fremd war. Zuerst hatten ihn ihre Wortgefechte unterhalten. Es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, sie zu ärgern, nur um ihre Augen blitzen zu sehen und auf ihre geistreiche Antwort zu warten. Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn er mit ihr zusammenarbeitete, aber gleichzeitig blieb eine seltsame Spannung zwischen ihnen. Erschien nicht aufhören zu können, an sie zu denken. Und nach diesem Debakel mit Ms Brown hatte er die ersten Regungen von Lust verspürt. Sie hatten sogar ihren ersten wirklichen Streit überlebt, „wirklich" insofern als es einige angespannte Sekunden gegeben hatte, in denen sie sich beide gefragt hatten, ob sie dem Pfad, den das Schicksal für sie gewählt hatte, weiterhin folgen würden. Sie stritten sich an den meisten Tagen, aber dieser war gefährlich gewesen, der Ausgang unbekannt.

Wie auch immer, dieses idiotische Spiel hatte einmal mehr bewiesen, daß er sie nicht los wurde, ob er wollte oder nicht. Und genau das war sein Problem. Er wußte nicht, ob sie war, was er wollte. Es war lange her, daß er etwas für eine Frau empfunden hatte, er hatte monatelang in diesem fürchterlichen Haus festgesessen, und dieses geistlose Spiel... Das alles hatte viel zu dieser Beziehung beigetragen. Würde sie immer noch Zeit mit ihm verbringen wollen, wenn dieser Krieg vorbei war? Würde er Zeit mit ihr verbringen wollen, wenn schließlich aufgedeckt wurde, daß er kein Todesser sondern ein Held war? Es würde Auszeichnungen geben, Anerkennung, vielleicht ein wenig Geld, und hoffentlich etliche Frauen, die ihm die Tür einrannten, um ihn nach seinem langen Exil und Jahren der Mißhandlung zu trösten. Vielleicht diente diese Beziehung nur als ein Trost in harten Zeiten. Ein Trost, den er jetzt schwerlich aufgeben würde, aber in Zukunft...?

Er schnaubte. Die Vorstellung, daß Frauen ihm die Kleidung vom Leib reißen wollten, nur weil er den Dunklen Lord belogen hatte, war aberwitzig. Er war darin nicht mal besonders gut gewesen, immerhin war er erwischt worden. Das war überhaupt der Grund, weshalb er mit Hermine Zaubertränke herstellen mußte. Und man durfte auch nicht sein knabenhaft gutes Aussehen und seine gewinnende Persönlichkeit vergessen. Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er es gar nicht so schlecht. Er mochte vielleicht keine Legionen von Fans haben, die ihm wie einem Helden zujubelten, aber er hatte eine Person, die ihn für etwas Besonderes hielt. Wenigstens konnte er ihre Gegenwart für mehr als zehn Minuten ertragen, auch wenn er ihr täglich das Gegenteil erzählte.

Erst als ihre idiotischen Freunde Potter und Weasley sie in dem törichten Versuch, „Spaß zu haben", aus dem Hauptquartier gezerrt hatten, begann er jedoch zu verstehen, was das wirklich bedeuten konnte.

Sie waren zurückgekehrt, nachdem sie ohne eine Aufsichtsperson rausgeschlichen waren, um nach Muggel-London zu gehen. Innerhalb von Minuten nachdem sie die Kneipe verlassen hatten, waren sie mit Todessern zusammengestoßen. Weasley war bewußtlos gewesen, Potter hatte blutige Schnittwunden an Rücken und Schultern, und Hermine hatte einen gebrochenen Arm, eine Gehirnerschütterung und unzählige blaue Flecken. Sie waren knapp mit dem Leben davongekommen, und er beabsichtigte, die drei seinen Zorn spüren zu lassen, vor allem Hermine. Sie hatte die Gefahren gekannt, war aber unfähig gewesen, die anderen beiden von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen, und das Ergebnis war, daß sie im Bett lag, während Severus tobte und schimpfte.

„Von all den dummen, kindischen, schlecht durchdachten, lächerlichen...", brüllte er.

„Wenn du nicht aufhörst, könnte ich anfangen zu glauben, daß du mich nicht magst", sagte sie spielerisch mit kratziger Stimme.

„Ich mag dich nicht", sagte er verstimmt, verärgert über ihre Unterbrechung. Sie sollte sich eigentlich schuldig fühlen, reuig, vielleicht etwas zerknirscht, weil er sie dazu gebracht hatte, vor Besorgnis auf und ab zu laufen, als er festgestellt hatte, daß sie gegangen waren. Sie sollte sich reichlich entschuldigen, ihn um Verzeihung dafür anflehen, daß sie ihn solche Dinge fühlen ließ, dafür, daß er sich sorgte. Er hätte nicht mal etwas gegen ein paar Tränen einzuwenden gehabt, aber hier war sie und flirtete mit ihm!

Sie kaute auf ihrer Lippe und wandte den Blick verletzt von ihm ab. Er hielt inne und sah sie aufmerksam an. Mit diesem einen Blick hatte sie erreicht, daß _er_ sich schuldig fühlte. Was machte sie mit ihm?

„Jedenfalls nicht in diesem Zustand", räumte er ein. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und sah ihn an.

„Wie magst du mich dann?"

„In einem Stück", sagte er und streckte eine Hand aus, um ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. „Vorzugsweise sprachlos, obwohl ich sicher bin, daß das nur vorkommt, wenn du schläfst."

„Tja, das ist die einzige Zeit, in der du nicht fies und sarkastisch bist", gab sie mit einem Stirnrunzeln zurück.

„Du mußt dich ausruhen", sagte er grinsend. „Deine Fähigkeit, zusammenhängend zu diskutieren und, was noch wichtiger ist, wie eine Erwachsene, ist sowohl durch deine Verletzungen beeinträchtigt als auch durch dein Beharren, Zeit mit Schwachköpfen wie Potter und Weasley zu verbringen."

„Nenn sie nicht so", widersprach sie schwach.

„Wenn sie aufhören, sich wie Schwachköpfe zu benehmen, werde ich aufhören, sie Schwachköpfe zu nennen. Ihr Verhalten heute abend deutet darauf hin, daß dieser Tag noch in weiter Ferne liegt. Ich fürchte, er wird niemals kommen."

„Es tut mir leid."

„Was? Daß du deine Zeit mit zwei Dummköpfen verbringst, oder daß du mich fies und sarkastisch genannt hast?"

„Daß ich dir Angst gemacht habe", sagte sie.

„Ich hatte keine Angst", beharrte er, vielleicht etwas _zu_ schnell. Er zögerte, sie sehen zu lassen, wieviel sie ihm bedeutete, sie könnte es eines Tages gegen ihn verwenden.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte sie und tätschelte seine Hand. Er riß seine Hand aus ihrem Griff, als sein Ärger mit voller Wucht zurückkehrte. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihn so gönnerhaft zu behandeln? Was fiel ihr ein, seine Gefühle für sie als selbstverständlich hinzunehmen?

„Gut. Ich hatte Angst. Ist es das, was du hören willst?" sagte er scharf. „Daß ich Angst hatte, daß ich ein Loch in den Teppich gelaufen habe, weil ich so besorgt war, daß ich nicht ohne dich Zaubertränke brauen will, daß ich dich liebe..." Er stoppte. Sie starrte.

„Du liebst mich?" krächzte sie. Da kam er jetzt nicht mehr raus. Die Worte hingen schwer in der Luft.

„Natürlich tue ich das, du lästiger Trottel!" Sie lächelte ihn gelassen an.

„Weißt du, ich liebe dich auch", sagte sie, streckte die Hand aus und legte sie auf seine Wange. Der Knoten in seinem Magen löste sich, als sein Herz flatterte. Sie liebte ihn. Sie LIEBTE ihn. Sie liebte IHN. Er legte seine Hand über ihre, drehte den Kopf und küßte ihre Handfläche. Er würde das wahrscheinlich später bereuen, aber im Moment war ihm das egal.


	10. Mr und Mrs Snape

**Kapitel 10  
Mr und Mrs Snape**

Severus zog Hermine in eine dunkle Nische, wo er an den Wochenenden häufig Schüler beim Knutschen fand. Wäre es nicht ironisch, wenn einer von denen jetzt dort über ihn stolpern sollte, wo er hunderte von Punkten für genau dies abgezogen hatte? Selbstverständlich waren seine Absichten, wenn auch nicht ehrenhaft, doch immer noch ehrenhafter als die irgendeines hormongesteuerten Teenagers. Und nach der Art, wie Hermine reagierte, vermutete er, daß seine Absichten sie nicht sonderlich kümmerten, ehrenhaft oder nicht, solange er sie weiter küßte. Aber das war nicht der Grund, weshalb er sie hierher geschleift hatte, jedenfalls nicht der Hauptgrund.

„Wie wär's mit einem herrschaftlichen Anwesen und keine Kinder?" fragte er, als er zurückwich und sie prüfend ansah. Er wollte den Ausdruck im Gedächtnis behalten, der über ihr Gesicht huschte, als ihr dämmerte, worum es ging. Er war unbezahlbar.

„Das ist der romantischste Antrag, von dem ich je gehört habe", sagte sie. Der Sarkasmus in ihrem Tonfall entging ihm nicht.

„Es ist der beste, mit dem du rechnen kannst, von mir jedenfalls. Ich kann nicht für deine zahlreichen anderen Verehrer sprechen."

„Du weißt, du bist der Einzige für mich", schnurrte sie in sein Ohr und brachte sein Blut zum Kochen. Er drückte sie enger an die Wand und bedeckte ihren Mund mit seinem.

„Also?" sagte er, als er schließlich den Kopf hob.

„Ein Haus und drei Kinder", konterte sie mit einem boshaften Lächeln.

„Ein Anwesen und eins."

„Hast du überhaupt ein Anwesen?" frage sie.

„Habe ich endlich die Frage gefunden, auf die du keine Antwort weißt?" Sie runzelte die Stirn, während er ihr einen finsteren Blick zuwarf. Es war unfair von ihr, ihn so zappeln zu lassen, während er auf ihre Antwort wartete.

„Ja", sagte sie nach einer Weile. Für ihn hatte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit angefühlt.

„Ja was?" fragte er, nur um es klarzustellen. Ja, sie würde ihn heiraten, oder ja, er hatte die eine Frage gestellt, die sie nicht beantworten konnte.

„Ja, ich werde dich heiraten, Sevie."

„Ich glaube, ich habe mal gesagt, daß ich dich nicht heiraten würde, wenn du mich mit diesem grauenhaften Namen ansprichst."

„Du ziehst dein Angebot also zurück?" fragte sie frech.

„Nein, ich warne dich nur, Hermi, daß ich solchen Unsinn von meiner zukünftigen Ehefrau nicht toleriere", sagte er, während er an ihrem Hals knabberte.

„Betrachte mich als gewarnt."

„Gut", sagte er. Er richtete sich auf, sah tief in ihre braunen Augen und schob ihr Haar aus ihrem Gesicht.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte sie leise.

„Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte er, nahm ihre Hand und führte sie aus der winzigen Nische hinaus. Sie gingen mehrere Minuten in kameradschaftlicher Stille weiter, bis er bemerkte, daß sie neugierig zu ihm hinaufspähte.

„Was?" schnappte er.

„Hast du wirklich ein Anwesen?"

„Ist das wirklich wichtig für dich? Heiratest du mich wegen meines Geldes?" fragte er sarkastisch.

„Nein", sagte sie, etwas verärgert.

„Gut, ich hab nämlich nicht viel."

„Aber du hast ein Anwesen?"

„Eher ein Schloß - Snape Castle, in Nordengland. Es ist zugig, feucht und wird von diversen nervigen Geistern heimgesucht."

„Kein Wunder, daß du die Kerker magst - es ist ganz wie zu Hause."

„Außer, daß es weiter weg ist, was der größte Vorteil ist." Sie lächelte, sagte aber nichts weiter.

Sie gingen weiter, aber statt sie hinunter in die Kerker zu führen, wo seine Räume waren, nahm er sie mit nach draußen. Es war schön, wieder zurück in Hogwarts zu sein. Es war wirklich ironisch, denn er hatte es einmal mit einem Gefängnis verglichen. Aber es war besser als Grimmauld-Platz Nr. 12, und alles war besser als Askaban. Jetzt da der Krieg vorbei war, war er von beiden Orten befreit. Er hatte bereits sein Kündigungsgesuch eingereicht und ein kleines Landhaus gemietet. Er wußte, daß Hermine seine frühere Position als Zaubertränkelehrer akzeptiert hatte, und er hoffte, daß sie in ehelicher Glückseligkeit (oder so nah dran, wie er es sich wünschen konnte) in Hogsmeade leben konnten.

Als sie über die Ländereien wanderten, Hand in Hand, war er verwundert über ihre anhaltende Schweigsamkeit. Er hatte eher gedacht, daß sie aufgeregt über die Details der Hochzeit, die Detail ihres zukünftigen, gemeinsamen Lebens schnattern würde, nachdem er ihr einen Antrag gemacht und sie angenommen hatte. Offen gesagt war er etwas bestürzt über ihren Mangel an Enthusiasmus, besonders nachdem er sich auf so einen Angriff vorbereitet hatte.

„Nicht, daß ich mich beschweren will, aber warum bist du so still?" fragte er. Sie blickte überrascht zu ihm auf. Er hatte in der Tat tiefgründige Gedanken unterbrochen.

„Ich habe dich betrogen."

„Was?" flüsterte er und ließ ihre Hände fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt. War es Potter? Ein Weasley? Wann war das passiert? Und, in Merlins Namen, warum erzählte sie ihm das jetzt, direkt nachdem sie seinen Heiratsantrag angenommen hatte?

„Als wir uns das erste Mal gestritten haben, richtig gestritten, und wir wieder dieses dumme Spiel gespielt haben... na ja, du solltest eigentlich McGonagall heiraten, aber ich hab geschummelt und statt dessen meinen Namen eingekreist. Ich fand nur, wir sollten nicht aufgeben, nur weil einmal von fünfundzwanzig Malen nicht mein Name rauskam." Sie redete wirres Zeug... was für ein Spiel?

„Also hast du nie mit Potter geschlafen?" Sie starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Nein! Oh, nein! Ist es das, was du gedacht hast?"

„Oder Weasley? Du hast sie beide nie geküßt, nie angefaßt oder auch nur auf die gleiche Weise an sie gedacht wie an mich?"

„Nein, nein, nein. Ich hab bei dem Spiel betrogen, ich würde nie in dieser Beziehung betrügen. Ich dachte nur, du solltest es wissen. Du schienst all dein Vertrauen in dieses Spiel zu setzen, und ich wollte, daß du weißt, daß nicht immer ich rauskam, aber ich habe mich für dich entschieden. Und, na ja, jetzt wo du es weißt, hoffe ich, daß du dich auch für mich entscheidest." Sie wischte sich eine kleine Träne ab, und er fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Aber bitte, was sollte er denken, wenn sie sagte „Ich habe dich betrogen"?" Er zog sie in seine Arme und küßte sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich entscheide mich für dich. Ohne den Dunklen Lord zum Ausspitzeln, einen Orden, der Zaubertränke braucht, und - dem Himmel sei Dank - keine Schwachköpfe mehr zum Unterrichten, wäre mein Leben wirklich sehr langweilig, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, um zu nörgeln und mich zu ärgern." Sie sah ihn finster an, und er erkannte, daß dies vielleicht nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Sarkasmus war. „Was ich zu sagen versuche ist, daß ich dich liebe. Du machst mein Leben lebenswert, und ich freue mich auf unser gemeinsames Leben."

„Egal, was ein billiger Trick aus dem Wahrsagesalon sagt?"

„Na ja, das kann ich nicht völlig unberücksichtigt lassen. Es hat den Funken entzündet", sagte er, als er sich an ihr Haar schmiegte.

„Ich schätze, das hat es." Sie küßte ihn sanft. „Aber ich glaube immer noch, daß Wahrsagerei absoluter Mist ist."

„Was immer du sagst, Hermi."

„Halt die Klappe, und küß mich, Sevie."

ooOOoo

„Hast du ihnen gesagt, daß es nur ein Spiel ist, das du an deiner Muggel-Grundschule gelernt hast?" flüsterte Parvati Lavender zu.

„Natürlich nicht. Meinst du, sie würden jetzt heiraten, wenn sie denken würden, daß es nur ein Scherz ist?" zischte Lavender.

„Ich schätze nicht", gab Parvati zu. „Ich frag mich, warum Hermine das nicht gewußt hat, sie ist immerhin muggelgeboren."

„Sie steckte wahrscheinlich mit der Nase in einem Buch und hatte keine Lust, mit den anderen Mädchen blöde Spiele zu spielen - das gleiche wie in Hogwarts." Parvati nickte zustimmend. Plötzlich packte sie Lavender am Arm.

„Du glaubst aber nicht, daß es wirklich wahr ist, oder?" fragte sie nervös, beinahe in Panik.

„Nein", antwortete Lavender. „Wieso?"

„Ich hab nur dran gedacht, daß dieser Typ aus Ravenclaw, der immer in der Nase gebohrt hat, bei mir ziemlich oft rauskam." Lavender versuchte, ein Lachen zu unterdrücken, aber sie schnaubte dennoch.

„Lach nicht", schnappte Parvati. „Wenn es wahre Weissagungen macht, dann wirst du Crabbe heiraten."

„Nein, ich werde Oliver Wood heiraten", erwiderte Lavender knapp. Jetzt lachte Parvati.

„In deinen Träumen", gab sie zurück. Lavender verschränkte die Arme und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Geschehen zu. Es war eine schöne Zeremonie, auch wenn es Hermine und Professor Snape waren.

**Ende**

* * *

**Anmerkung:** So, das war's mal wieder. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet so viel Spaß mit der Geschiche wie ich. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung, liebe Reviewer! (-: 


End file.
